


Daily Prompt Challenge

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daily Prompt Challenge, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Female!Jack, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heartsprout's Hybrid Au, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mpreg, Multi, Muteness, Orgasm Denial, Sensory Deprivation, a/b/o au, alpha!Geoff, alpha!Ryan, coffee shop AU, hybird, mute!Jeremy, omega!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 26,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter labeled with pairing, prompt, AU, and if it is NSFW or not</p><p>Vaguely 50 prompts of fluff, smut and Hurt/comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompts

**Ayyy my first daily drabble thingie**

each chapter title will include the pairing and if it's an AU, e.g '01-freewood+FAHC'

I have some ideas already for some of the prompts, but feel free to comment with pairings or AU's for a particular prompt you think would match it well :)

most won't contain explicit sexytimes, but if they do i'll put it in the chapt title too

**Edit: for expediencies sake (and cause this is going to take waaaayyyy longer than i anticipated) i'm cutting out some of the prompts i'm not super inspired with.**

\---

 **** **~01**  “I need you.”

 **~02**  “Just tell me that you love me.”

 **~03**  “Please wake up.”

 **~04**  “Why are you at my house at 3:00 AM?”

 **~05**  “I think I’m in love with you.”

 **~06**  “Are you going to kiss me?”

 **~07**  “Wait, you like me, too?”

 **~08**  “I know it’s late, but I just needed to tell you that you’re great.”

 **~09**  “If I could, I would get you a million puppies just to make you happy again.”

 **~10**  “I know you don’t want to, but you’re going to have to wake up soon.”

 **~11**  “We’re going to be in so much trouble if somebody catches us.”

 **~12**  “Every time I see you, you have the same exact book as me, and I just need to ask, are you a spy?”

 **~13**  “What’s the difference between love and infatuation?”

 **~14**  “Can I kiss you?”

 **~15**  “Just _breathe_.”

 **~16**  “This is the sixth time you’ve spelled my name wrong. Are you doing this on purpose?”

 **~17**  “I love you, but please never break into my house again.”

 **~18**  “How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me?”

 **~19**  “Let’s just stay here all day. Yeah, that sounds good.”

 **~20**  “How would you feel if I told you… that this is for you?”

 **~22**  “You know, you really suck at this.”

 **~23**  “Are you scared of me?”

 **~25**  “Let’s adopt twenty cats together and treat them like our children.”

 **~26**  “I swear I didn’t see anything!”

 **~27**  “I won’t tell anyone. I swear.”

 **~28**  “Hey, can I ask you for a favor?”

 **~29**  “What if I kissed you right now?”

 _ **~**_ **31**  “Shut up. Just, _shut up_.”

 **~32**  “I don’t think I love you anymore. In fact, I’m very much sure that I hate you.”

 **~35**  “It was part of the deal.”

 **~38**  “How many more times do I have to give you these until you realize I’m flirting with you?”

 **~40**  “Was that supposed to hurt?”

 

 **~48**  “Please don’t tell me it’s you I saw on the World’s Most Wanted list.”

 

 

~~**21**  “I just want to hold your hand, and tell everyone that we’re together. Is that too much to ask for?”~~

~~**24**  “How many times do I have to ask you before you finally say yes?”~~

~~**30**  “Let’s just stop to think about the fact that you’re _actually holding my hand right now_.”~~

~~**33**  “You’re a terrible person. Why do you have to be such a terrible person?”~~

~~**34**  “I’d love you if you weren’t so nice to me all the time.”~~

~~**36**  “I can’t explain right now. I just need you to pretend that we’re dating.”~~

~~**37**  “Wait, your name _isn’t_ Eight Ball?”~~

~~**39**  “I’m sorry, okay? You’re just really cute, and I get nervous around cute people.”~~

~~**41**  “Out of all the lies I’ve told, loving you was probably the biggest one.”~~

~~**42**  “Don’t say anything. Just… just dance with me. Right here. Right now.”~~

~~**43**  “Of course you can forgive me. That’s all you have to do. Just forgive me.”~~

~~**44**  “I… I thought you were _dead_.”~~

~~**45**  “Let’s go on a road trip together, and never come back.”~~

~~**46**  “Run away with me.”~~

~~**47**  “You couldn’t have _possibly_ stolen my heart.”~~

~~**49**  “You’re leaving? _Again_? Why do you always have to leave me?”~~

~~**50**  “If there’s two things I know, it’s that I love coffee… and I love you, too.”~~

 


	2. 01~ I need you ~ micheoff

Geoff rumbled unhappily, rolling over in bed to slap a hand at his phone on the side table.

Picking it up he recognised the ringtone as Michael’s personal one, confirmed by the name flashing on the screen

“Mmmhello?” he asked, rubbing his face wearily as he noted the red alarm clock was declaring it 2am

“H- _hic_ -eyyy, Geoff!” Michael’s enthusiastic but slurred voice hiccupped “howsh my man doing?!”

“You’re drunk, aren’t you?” Geoff sighed with a gentle eye roll

“Pft, no” Michael lied “but I do need shomeone to pick me up”

Geoff sighed again, much less enthusiasm in this one

“It’s 2am”

“Lishen; I don’t really fanshy sleeping in this alleyway” the lad slurred.

There was a beat of silence as Geoff contemplated how he managed to end up at this point of his life

“Where are you?”

-

Geoff looked around confused, peering with squinted eyes through the car windows as he tried to locate the building Michael had named that was beside the supposed alleyway

He caught a quick glimpse of a figure sitting in one particular dimly lit alley, quickly breaking and gliding into a parking spot on the curb.

The figure had been vaguely Michael shaped, and on further inspection the building beside the alley could be equated to the mumbled name Michael had given

He padded over to the alley and peered down it, confirming by the swath of red curls and strong smell of booze that it was him

Only as he started down the alley he became aware of the metallic smell of blood.

“Michael?” Geoff asked, moving faster to where the lad was leaning against the grimy wall.

Michael looked up, grinning at Geoff despite his split lip and already swelling black eye.

“Heeeyyy! You found me!” he cheered drunkenly, sloshing the bottle of whiskey as he lifted it triumphantly.

“What the hell happened?!” Geoff asked, kneeling down and taking Michael jaw in his hands to tilt his head back and grace it with more light from an old lamppost.

“Juss’ some drunk assholes” Michael deflected, trying to shake away Geoff’s hands but not succeeding very well.

“Did they mug you?” Geoff asked, checking the lad for further injuries but being satisfied his face had taken the brunt of it

“Naahhh” Michael waved a hand without much gusto “they took my wallet an’ shit, Nothing in it though, ha! They thought I was hitting on one of their girlfrendsh, so I gave ‘em a knuckle shandwish”

Geoff sighed

“Michael, not everything can be solved jersey style”

Michael frowned, glaring a little

“They didn’t reshpect me! So I taught em some!”

“They pushed your shit in!”

“I handled it, ok? I don’t need help”

Geoff’s eyes narrowed a little.

“You don’t need help?” he asked, standing and turning away slightly “then get yourself home while shit faced at 2am, cause me doing it is technically helping”

He turned and started walking from the alley.

“Wait!”

He turned back, and felt his heart crack a little at the kicked puppy look Michael was sporting.

“…I need you”

Geoff gave a heavy sigh, before moving back over and helping Michael to his feet, pulling his arm over his shoulder and supporting him as they headed from the alley.

“I’m shorry, Geoff” Michael slurred quietly.

Geoff rolled his eyes, no malice in the action

“You need to start thinking with your brain and not your dick”

“What if I started thinking about _your_ dick?”

“You deserved this ass kicking, you really did”


	3. 02 ~ Just tell me that you love me ~ Jerevin

After turning out all the lights and making sure the doors and windows were locked Gavin entered the bedroom, stretching and yawning slightly

He paused though, caught by the adorable sight of Jeremy sitting against the headboard, duvet tucked all around him as he read a book.

Jeremy looked up, wearing a smile that faltered when he saw Gavin's expression

“Dude, why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you are so cute!” Gavin beamed, moving over and crawling up the bed to sit on his haunches in front of his boyfriend, Jeremy blushing deeply and drawing up his legs under the blanket.

“All I’m doing I reading a book…” Jeremy said quietly, trying to hide his blush by tucking his chin into his chest.

“Anything you do is adorable” Gavin chuckled, leaning forward and resting his chin on the book, Jeremy sighing and setting it aside, tousling Gavin's hair with a small smile.

Gavin's pushed forward slightly, pressing his lips to Jeremy’s collar bone and kissing tenderly up his throat.

Jeremy sighed sweetly, head tilting back to let Gavin kiss up under his jaw by his ear.

“My sweet lil j” Gavin cooed, one hand softly trailing up Jeremy’s thigh.

He felt him shift slightly though, pulling back to see the reluctance in his eyes as he stared down at the blanket.

“Is it ok… if we don’t?” Jeremy asked nervously “I’m not… really feeling it tonight”

Gavin’s confused expression softened into a gentle smile

“Of course, love, I never want to make you uncomfortable” Gavin said, Jeremy giving him a thankful smile.

Gavin climbed in under the duvet beside Jeremy, legs tangling together as he turned off the lamp and they snuggled close.

“I’m sorry, Gav” Jeremy said quietly, head nuzzled into Gavin's shoulder.

“Think nothing of it, love, just always let me know how I can make you happy” Gavin smiled, pressing a kiss to Jeremys head.

“Just… tell me that you love me?” Jeremy asked quietly, already drifting to sleep.

Gavin smiled, holding his boy closer

“I will always love you, my sweet lil J”


	4. 03~ Please wake up ~ Myan (FAHC)

Michael felt too cold and he didn’t like it.

His brain was packed with cotton and he couldn’t think, the sky turning a darker shade of blue every time he blinked

The hollow face of death loomed over him, but it was peeled away to reveal the terrified expression of Ryan

“Michael! You need to stay awake, buddy, you hear me?”

Michael tried to respond, his feeble groan turning into a cough that splattered metallic blood across his lips.

“Don’t you dare let your heart stop or I’ll kick your ass” Ryan rumbled, Michael whimpering as red hot pressure pushed on his stomach

He just wanted to sleep, surely a small nap wouldn’t hurt?

_… Geoff! Michael’s been shot! ..._

_… Oh god, there’s too much blood …_

_… Michael! ..._

_-_

_… Please wake up …_

Michael couldn’t feel much, a fuzzy memory of the effects of strong pain medication trying to help him figure it out

But he could feel a large hand curled around his, a calloused thumb brushing back and forth over his knuckles.

He couldn’t feel any pain, but the cause was also making his mind slow, too much effort required to simply flex his hand inside the other.

There was a sharp inhale of breath

“Michael?”

His eyes were a little easier to control, eyelids slowly opening to let in the crisp whiteness around him

And the beautiful sight of Ryan sitting next to him, eyebrows pinched tight together in concern

Michael could only managed a small hum, feeling like he was on the cusp of sleep where you have little compulsion to do anything

Ryan let out a shaky sigh of relief.

“I don’t often admit to being scared, but you really hit me with the fear stick”

Michael gave a small smile, feeling as the plastic oxygen mask that was apparently sitting on his face moved slightly

“'m sorry” he barely breathed, head tilting towards his boyfriend as his eyes slipped shut again.

“I’m just so glad you’re ok, and as soon as you’re better, I’m gonna kick your ass”

Michael just smiled as he returned to his nap


	5. 04 ~ Why are you at my house at 3:00 AM? ~ Raywood

Ray scratched at his neck sleepily as he shuffled over to his door, jabbing at where the buzzer was ringing insanely without rest

“Hello?” he asked into the intercom

“Ray, let me up” came Ryan's voice, Ray frowning with confusion as he clicked the button to open the door.

He moved over to grab a drink of water while he waited for the unexpected Ryan to show up, wondering what was taking so long until there was finally a knock at the door.

He opened it to reveal Ryan leaning on the doorframe, a stupid grin growing on his face when he saw Ray

“Dude, are you drunk?”

Ryan giggled madly

“I don’t know?! I’ve never been d-dr-dro-drunk before!” he flubbed cheerily

Ray ushered him inside, closing the door behind them while Ryan dumped himself onto Ray’s sofa, lying on it long ways with one foot hooked over the armrest as he lay on his stomach, still chortling to himself

“Why are you at my house at 3:00 AM?” Ray asked, standing by the door still.

Ryan’s expression turned thoughtful

“I duno. Barbara and Meg took me out to a bar, and the kept convincing me to try shots and stuff, and it was getting too loud so I left and I ended up here and…?” he trailed off, shrugging extendedly as if that was a valid answer

“Do they know you left?” Ray asked, reaching to pull his phone from his pocket but realising it would be in his room still

“It doesn’t matter, because I’m somewhere safe and I trust you and I love you and they’ll understand” Ryan said, snuggling into the couch and closing his eyes

Ray’s eyebrow quirked

“You love me?” he smirked, moving over to sit on his small coffee table by Ryan

“Of course! I’ve always loved you but I’m too shy to tell you because I don’t know if I’m even your type and if you reject me I’ll cry so I’m just gonna keep it a secret ok?” Ryan explained, dragging a cushion closer to rest his cheek on as he got comfortable.

Ray shook his head fondly, pulling a blanket off the other chair to set over Ryan.

“You’re drunk, we’ll see how much of this you remember tomorrow” Ray said, moving over to turn off the light

“Just don’t tell Ray the secret, m’kay?” Ryan mumbled sleepily as Ray made it to the doorway. Ray paused and looked back in the darkness in Ryan’s direction 

“Your secret’s safe with me, big guy” he smiled, flicking off the last light before going back to sleep.


	6. 05 ~ Are you going to kiss me? ~ Freewood (FAHC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised as i went to post this that i hadn't copied number 05 into the word document, so 05 and 06 will be swapped around in order lmao
> 
> go forth
> 
> (also i didn't post yesterday cause i lost track of time, so whoops lmao)

Ryan swore under his breath, peeking around the corner to see a pair of guards searching actively.

They were supposed to be on their usual rounds, maintaining a particular area

But someone had accidentally tripped the security system

A particular _British_ someone who was crouched behind Ryan with not enough worry in his expression for Ryan’s taste.

He looked more _smug_ than anything, and it was pissing him off.

“Do you realise how much danger we are in right now?” Ryan hissed angrily “these guys don’t ask questions, they shoot to kill”

“yeah, but you’re the ‘vagabond’ n’ all, yeah? You are way more dangerous” Gavin shrugged, grinning despite the glare Ryan was making that rivalled a brick wall

He could hear footsteps approaching quickly.

Ryan cursed again, grabbing Gavin by the front of his ridiculously expensive shirt and yanking him away, spying a small alcove and throwing them both into it moments before the guards came around the corner, running past the hiding spot and around another corner

Ryan sighed, and then looked down at Gavin

“Are you going to kiss me?”

The alcove was barely wide enough for them to stand in chest to chest, squashing them together so their noses almost brushed when they looked at eachother's faces

“If I ever do; it'll be the kiss of death” Ryan rumbled, unimpressed with the shit eating grin the hacker was giving him

“Go on; no one will know” Gavin teased, pursing his lips and batting his eyelashes dramatically

If Geoff noticed a large red mark on Gavin's cheek later, roughly the same size and shape as Ryan’s palm and extended fingers, he never said.


	7. 06 ~ I think i'm in love with you ~ Mavin (NSFW)

“F-fuck, _Michael_! I-I’m gonna come!”

“ _Nnh_ , me too!”

Gavin’s high pitched cry and Michael’s deep groan seemed to find harmony as they spilled, Michael filling Gavin's hole and the brit spilling over his stomach and chest.

He clung to the jersey man’s shoulders, Michael leaning down and burying his face in Gavin’s collar as they caught their breaths.

“God damn, boi, you’re so tight you’re going to milk me completely dry one day” Michael panted, huffing a laugh.

“Shut up you mong” Gavin blushed, but nuzzled Michael’s unruly curls and breathed in his scent.

Michael propped himself up, still seated in Gavin but leaning forward with his hands on either side of the brits face, rich brown gaze holding Gavin’s green one. Gavin loved how Michael seemed to see deeper into him than he himself did

“I think I’m in love with you”

Michael chortled, Gavin frowning in confusion

“Are you sure it’s not my massive cock in your hole frying your brain?”

“Micool!” Gavin squawked “don’t be so lewd”

“I literally just fucked you”

Gavin sighed, looking away slightly.

Michael caught his mouth in an unexpected kiss, all sweet and tender, tongue brushing along his lip

“You love me?” Michael asked, so quiet it was barely a breath

Gavin opened his eyes to find Michael’s own so close he could feel his eyelashes brush his when he blinked

“Maybe” Gavin breathed, eyes darting between Michael’s

“Well I hope so, because I _know_ I love you”

“Are you sure it isn’t my tight hole around your cock frying your brain?”

“That’s it; I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t walk tomorrow, and everyone will know you’re my bitch”

Gavin giggled madly as Michael flipped him over, getting them tangled in the sheets and he tried to wrestle Michael away from the lube

 


	8. 07 ~ Wait, you like me too? ~ Jerevinwood

Jeremy had been trying not to stare. Trying not to get distracted. Trying not to drive himself crazy

But it was hard

He was sure that Gavin had been acting super nice to him, and it turned his insides to mush whenever he would call him ‘luv’ or give him a cheeky wink when the others weren't looking

But he was also sure that _Ryan_ was being super sweet too; holding the door for him and giving him that adorable smile as he passed

But he was _positive_ they were dating each other, based on the subtle clues like them openly kissing at lunch, or holding hands as they crossed the parking lot to their car to go home to their shared house 

So he was confused, getting lost in thought about it often, and finding himself staring at them instead of glancing hidden like he had planned, in the hopes of catching them giving him little looks when he supposedly wasn’t looking

He was driving himself crazy, faster than Michael could get mad during a rage quit recording

He would have little flips, between ‘It’s all wishful thinking’ and ‘maybe they are actually being nice for a reason?’

But they were in a relationship, so they obviously weren’t flirting with him

Obviously

“Earth to Jeremy”

He snapped out of his thoughts to look up, Ryan standing beside him looking at him with a grin, everyone else almost completely packed and heading out the door to head home

“Whuh? Oh! I was daydreaming pretty hard huh?” he blushed, quickly closing all his windows and dragging his things together

“Just a little” Ryan chuckled “Gav and I were going to go out for ‘bevs’ and we were wondering if you wanted to partake” he asked, teasing Gavin with how he pronounced ‘bevs’

Jeremy looked up confused

“But you don’t drink?”

_But why would you want me to come?_

“Yeah, but Gavin does, and Michael was going to come but he had ‘husband’ things come up last second” Ryan explained, looking over his shoulder as Gavin came back into the office

“We going or not?” Gavin asked, grinning at Jeremy.

He felt a little skip of butterflies in his stomach, but then felt them deflate

Bevs with them wouldn’t help him not go crazy

“Uh, maybe another time, yeah? I’m pretty hungry and booze won’t help” he said, trying to slide out of the situation as smoothly as possible

Gavin frowned, moving over to them as Jeremy stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder

“So just come to ours for dinner? Being the only person drinking isn’t all that fun, and we somehow managed to over-buy ravioli this week” Gavin said, nudging Ryan with his elbow

“You said to get two packs!”

“I said no such thing!”

Jeremy chuckled at their playful argument

“Yeah, ok. I’d never turn down an offer for a free meal” Jeremy grinned

“You can help clean up afterwards as payment” Gavin grinned as they headed from the office

-

After the meal was done and the plates rinsed and stacked, they headed into the front room to chill and watch some T.V for a while

“Sit here!” Gavin beamed, pulling Jeremy down to sit beside him.

Jeremy made a surprised noise as he was yanked down, Gavin laughing as he rearranged himself to sit comfortably, and arm thrown around Jeremy shoulders.

Ryan had gone to use the bathroom, and Gavin was flicking channels, oblivious to the mess Jeremy was turning into, being so close to Gavin and tucked under his arm

He finally settled on a channel, setting down the remote and glancing over his shoulder towards the direction of the bathroom

“Thanks for inviting me to dinner, I didn’t really fancy eating alo-” Jeremy was cut off suddenly by Gavin's lips on his, the brit’s fingers threading through his hair and the other hand curling around the back of his neck.

Jeremy forgot how to breathe for a second, forgetting everything before melting under Gavin’s touch

He forgot he where he was, only aware of Gavin's warm tongue running over his and a noise he was confused by at first, before realising it was him who had made the breathy moan

And then he was aware of the sofa dipping as Ryan sat down on his other side

And he was suddenly _painfully_ aware of everything. Where he was. Who he was with. Whose boyfriend he was making out with while the other sat watching.

He broke the kiss, turning his head with terror in his eyes to face Ryan

“Ryan! F-fuck, I don’t know what…”

He trailed off when he saw Ryan was _smiling_ , an amused grin to match the way Gavin was quietly giggling

All he could do was make a strained noise of confusion

And then it was apparently Ryan’s turn to kiss him, cupping his jaw and bringing their lips together, all sweet and passionate at the same time.

When they broke apart Jeremy wasn’t sure which way was up or down.

“I have to admit; I lied about Michael ever planning to come drinking with us” Ryan said “it was a ploy to get you to spend some time with us”

“Dinner seemed to work fine” Gavin grinned, somehow having transitioned to straddling Jeremy’s lap at some stage

“Wait, you like me too?” Jeremy asked, looking between them.

They shared a look before bursting out laughing, both men squishing Jeremy in a hug as he tried to evaporate from embarrassment

“Of course you mong! We were wondering how long it would take for you to notice” Gavin snickered

“I thought we were being _too_ obvious” Ryan commented.

Jeremy let out a long embarrassed whine from his nose, hiding his face by pressing his forehead into Gavin’s chest.

“I’m dumb” Jeremy mumbled

“Nah, I would have been confused if two men who were dating appeared to be flirting with me too” Gavin grinned

“Leave me to die” Jeremy huffed a laugh before Gavin and Ryan squished him again, laughing and peppering his shoulders and neck with kisses

“You still owe us for dinner” Ryan breathed quietly in Jeremy’s ear “we can’t let you die _just_ yet”

Jeremy could have sworn he felt his soul leave his body as he let himself be led away, Gavin holding one hand and leading from in front, Ryan holding the other and following from behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here rests Laura; died from writing all that fluff, yo


	9. 08 ~ I know it’s late, but I just needed to tell you that you’re great ~ Freewood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated in a few days, i keep losing track of time and I can't write after 10pm cause i'm too tired so my writing is bland
> 
> so much for 1 a day lmao
> 
> go forth

Gavin checked his phone, noting the widget on his phone that told him it was 12am in Austin, even though he was currently in England for a thing he and Dan were doing

He sighed, realising her would have missed telling Ryan good night since he had been so busy, but decided to flick him a text anyway in case either he was still up, or for him to see in the morning

~ I know it’s late, but I just needed to tell you that you’re great

He sent it off, glad they had global roaming on their text plans, and was surprised when not even a minute later his phone was buzzing with an incoming call

“Hey rye!” he greeted happily, flopping down onto his hotel bed “what are you doing up?”

There was a small silent moment before Ryan replied

“Hey Gav”

He sounded flat, like he hadn’t slept much and had exerted too much energy despite. He also had that tight sound in his voice, one Gavin recognised

“Hey, you getting overstimulated?” he asked, lowering the volume and intensity in his voice.

There was a small hum and the sound like Ryan was rubbing his eye how he did when he was tired and taking in too much stimulus to handle

“Not sleeping well?”

Two short hums, _mm mm,_ confirming his insomnia was getting to him

“Aww, my sweet rye bread” Gavin spoke gently, soothingly like how he had discovered Ryan responded positively too in times like this

“Miss you” came a quiet reply

“You wanna put me on speaker and I’ll hum you to sleep?”

There was the sound of a button being pressed, and then rustling of fabric before the noise settled into calmness again

“You all nice and comfy now?” Gavin asked, a small confirming noise coming through.

He hummed Ryan a gentle lullaby for a while, slow and comforting and familiar, taking longer breaths every few moments to listen

After 10 minutes he heard a small snuffle and then a soft snore, and he smiled to himself

“Night rye bread” he breathed quietly into the receiver before hanging up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all about someone struggling with overstimulation and someone else helping them through it
> 
> I don't know how others experience overstim, so this is half based on my experiences and half on how to make a cute interaction lmao


	10. 09 ~ If I could, I would get you a million puppies just to make you happy again ~ Freewood (Hybrid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is from within my hybrid au, so if you want to know what's going on reading my previous fics in my hybrid series might help (though they are a little bit more than a quick read)
> 
> if not, basically gavin is a bird hybrid, and male bird hybrids lay eggs twice a year like female ones, but theirs can't be fertilized, and hybrids can present and hide their animal features at will
> 
> so he's right at the end of a 'egg season' and super hormone-sional
> 
> go forth

Gavin sighed, rubbing his round belly as he gazed out the car window, watching the houses travel past.

He had been so worn out this egg season, belly weighing more than most other seasons and making him have to work even harder to get up and move around

He had about two more days before it would be time to lay, and he had gone out with Ryan to pick up a few more things he wanted before settling down in his nest for the rest of the season before the egg arrived

They came to a gentle stop at a give-way sign, Gavin noticing a girl waiting to cross the road to the far side too.

He didn’t notice at first, but she wasn’t alone

A tiny little dog that looked like a fluff ball come to life was sitting between her legs, and when it stood and wandered around her feet he gasped and grinned, pressing his nose to the glass to watch the Pomeranian sniff at the ground.

It looked so soft and silky, barely reaching past her ankles when it stood by its owner

He made a quiet noise when the car suddenly started moving again, straining his neck around to keep sight of the dog as they merged across the road and continued on towards home.

When he finally lost sight he sat back in his chair, rubbing his stomach absently

“What did you catch sight of?” Ryan asked cheerily, glancing at Gavin quickly.

“There was a little puppy” Gavin said, voice becoming a tight, barely vocal squeak by the end as he felt a flood of emotions and began to sniff his tears away.

Ryan was caught off guard by Gavin crying suddenly, indicating and pulling over to the curb quickly

“Hey!? What’s wrong honey?” Ryan asked, hands hovering uselessly as he tried to figure out if Gavin was hurt

Gavin tried to sniff his emotions back into his head but was overwhelmed again

“It was just so tiny and c-cute!” he sobbed, leaning into Ryan’s open arms “and it was waiting to cross the road, and I lost sight of it, and it was so f-f-fluffy!”

Ryan hushed him, a fond smile in his voice as he soothed his egg laden mate

“If I could, I would get you a million puppies just to make you happy again” Ryan said, rubbing Gavin's arm gently “each one smaller and fluffier than the last”

“That’s not possible!” Gavin hiccupped “it was the smallest and fluffiest!”

Ryan chuckled softly

“why don’t I take you home, and we can watch dog video’s on YouTube with the others and you can cry to your hearts content at how adorable they are” Ryan offered “I’d rather be there than in a car if it makes you go into early labour”

Gavin sniffed dramatically

“Yeah, I’d like that” he said, sitting up in his chair again and wiping his tears away on his hoodie sleeve

“All righty then” Ryan smiled, starting the car again and continuing the journey home

-

Gavin had been dozing lightly on the sofa, the T.V a quiet hum in the background

A wet sensation on his face began to rouse him, frowning at the feeling of a tongue on his cheek

“Geoff?” he mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes to a moist black nose and big round eyes in his face

“Her name is Lola”

Gavin gasped, carefully hoisting himself into a better sitting position as Ryan set the little dog on his legs, making sure it didn’t jump up on his tender belly with its youthful excitement

“Oh my gosh! She’s so small!” Gavin breathed, tears welling in his eyes automatically “whose is she?”

“I borrowed her from a friend whose little cavalier-Australian-shepherd-cross had puppies a few months back” Ryan said, sitting on the edge of the sofa by Gavin's feet as he held the wriggling bundle of energy as she licked Gavin's extended hand

“She’s so pretty” Gavin breathed, hoisting the little dog from Ryan's grasp and setting her on his chest, giggling as she started lapping at his face, tasting his salty tears “why did you borrow her?”

Ryan shrugged

“You really liked that dog today, and I wanted you to get to spend some time with one and get your fix. If you wanted to keep her we’d have to talk to the others about how many more mouths this house can handle, but I figured even a few hours with such an bundle of _insanity_ might be enough” ryan explained, threading her little tail around his fingers to feel the silky fur

“I love her so much” Gavin whispered, hugging her close to his cheek “and it’s a good thing Smee is barely ever here or he’d have a thing or two to say”

“Michael might get competitive again” Ryan chuckled

“How could anyone be mad with this face?” Gavin grinned, turning her to face the bull and putting on his own puppy eyes “so your friend would let us adopt her?”

“yeah, his dog had so many of them that he might even pay _us_ to take her” Ryan chuckled, scratching her chin and then rubbing his hands over his mate’s distended belly lovingly “but maybe wait until after you’ve finished with this package first before adopting another"

Gavin smiled, turning her back to him to gaze into her sparkling eyes

“I love you so much” he said “both of you. All of you”

Ryan smiled, pressing a kiss to Gavin's stomach

“Glad I could make you happy again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking this might be canon in my series, so there might be more lola the puppy in the next addition to the hybrid series
> 
> like if yu cri evry tim


	11. 10 ~ I know you don’t want to, but you’re going to have to wake up soon ~ Mavin (Minecraft)

“I know you don’t want to, but you’re going to have to wake up soon”

The blankets inched aside the tiniest amount for the unamused and sleepy face of Michael to peek out of his blanket burrito

“What month is it?”

“Its spring, you noddy, time to get up”

Michael groaned and buried himself again

“You’re lying”

Gavin sighed and rolled his eyes fondly

“C’mon, Micool, I’ve been waiting months to see you again and it’s time for you to get your ass out of bed”

The bear man rumbled under the mountain of covers.

“One way or another; hibernation is over Mister Mogar”

When Michael noticed the blankets were being dragged away he roared and tried to tug back, grogginess stealing his strength so that Gavin could over power him, dragging away the blankets to reveal the curled up form of Michael hugging tight to a pillow

Gavin chuckled, tossing a glass bottle of water down on the bed beside Michael

“Get up; it’s time for you to join society again”

“Five more minutes”

“Five more minutes and I’ll be setting off plan G; move it or lose it”

“You suck”


	12. 11 ~ We’re going to be in so much trouble if somebody catches us ~ Geovin (Highschool) (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter starts with fluff and turns NSFW, if the title is too long to see on the chapter index drop down indicating it's NSFW
> 
> go forth

“We’re going to be in so much trouble if somebody catches us” Gavin whined, watching the door anxiously as Geoff climbed in through the window, a grin on his face

“Don’t worry about it, they will just call me a trouble maker and say I’m corrupting you or something” he said, dragging in his bag he had put on the ledge

“You literally just scaled the side of the dorm to the 4th floor; I would be in so much trouble I’d probably be expelled!”

“Hey” Geoff said softly, pulling Gavin into a warm hug.

Gavin sighed, soothed by Geoff’s strong arms

“Sorry. I’m really glad you’re here, but my parents _would_ murder me, so would the school staff”

Geoff chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Gavin's head before ruffling his already messy hair and stepping away.

He flopped down onto the small single cot, laying out on his back with his hands behind his head.

Gavin decided it was to show off his new additions to his tattoo sleeves

“Those are new” he commented, crawling up beside Geoff as best he could, running his fingers gently over the mostly healed tattoos on Geoff’s inner biceps, up near his pits

“I had some money come in from a job I did so of course I recklessly spent it on new ink” he grinned as Gavin rested out over Geoff’s stomach and ribs so they could still see each other, legs tucked up beside them.

“If my mum knew I was dating a college boy…” Gavin sighed, enjoying Geoff’s warm scent

“My mom probably doesn’t even know I’m still alive” Geoff commented with a smirk “I doubt anything I do would even register enough with her to care”

Gavin frowned slightly

“Doesn’t that feel so lonely?” he asked “for the person who gave you life to not care anymore?”

Geoff raised a brow

“Sorry, that sounded way worse than I intended” Gavin blushed, hiding his face in Geoff’s belly, rubbing his forehead on the fabric of his shirt

“It’s ok, and it isn’t. It’s not lonely, not really anymore” Geoff said “a lot of people don’t realise that they need to break away from toxic relationships, and sometimes those relationships can be simple family ones”

“Yeah true” Gavin said

“Besides” Geoff grinned “I have you!”

Gavin squawked as Geoff wrestled with him, trying to get his finger up his asshole in his usual teasing way

“Geoffrey stop! People will hear us!” Gavin giggled, finally straddling Geoff's waist with the older man’s hands under his thighs to keep them pinned

“Ok fine” Geoff snickered, pulling his hands free and resting them on Gavin's hips.

When Gavin’s breathing calmed down again he realised he could feel the beginning interest of Geoff pressing at his pants.

“God you’re so horny all the time” Gavin snorted, papping Geoff on the face

“It’s not often I have a cute boy sitting on my crotch. Jacking off doesn’t simulate that sensation” Geoff said

Gavin gave a small roll of his hips, intending to just tease Geoff with the small friction

But Geoff's eyes rolled back slightly and his mouth hung open, hands holding Gavin’s hips tighter ever so slightly

Gavin blushed at the adorable and _hot_ sight

“Dude” Gavin said

“Heh, it’s been a long while” Geoff blushed, rubbing his face wearily “I haven’t been with someone else since we started dating”

Gavin balked

“But it’s been months! I said I was ok with you getting some until i was ready, you’ve only been wanking that whole time?”

Geoff turned a deeper shade of blush

Gavin's mouth hung open

“I wanted to see how long I could last, and then maybe if we ever did sleep together it would be even more special” Geoff explained

Gavin blushed deeper also

“It will be special; you don’t have to blue ball yourself for it to be good” Gavin said “You certainly won’t stop me from wanking” he added.

“I’m not gonna try” Geoff chuckled “but holding off can heighten the sensation etcetera, so I decided to give it a try” Geoff said

Gavin looked away nervously

“Sorry for making you wait so long”

Geoff tutted, making Gavin look back

“I have no issue with waiting. I know how nervous you are probably feeling; it’s a daunting thing, butts aren’t meant to _receive_ packages, only release” Geoff said, cradling Gavin's jaw in his hands “I will wait as long as you need, even if you decide you never want to sit on my fat dick”

“Geoffrey!” Gavin squawked, batting the grinning Geoff “that was all sweet and then you ruined it”

“I’m only telling the truth” Geoff chuckled.

Gavin sighed and pondered

“You wouldn’t, like, just shove it in, would you?”

“Oh god no!” Geoff said, eyes going wide “that would A: fucking hurt and B: fucking hurt _even_ more. No, you have to prep and stuff first to stretch yourself and warm up the muscle” he explained

“And that’s with fingers?” Gavin asked

Geoff nodded

“Fingers yeah, maybe a plug or small dildo when you are more warmed up. The _actual_ cock doesn’t come into play till everyone is relaxed and stretched and ready”

Gavin chewed his lips

“Maybe… you could show me how to prep myself? With fingers?” he asked

“Are you sure?” Geoff asked “I don’t want you to feel pressured”

“I’m nervous, of course, but I’m always going to be nervous, and I trust that you won’t intentionally hurt me or push me into anything more than I want” he said

Geoff nodded

“Ok, yeah, I’m all for helping you” he said with a smile.

They rearranged on the bed, Geoff finding Gavin’s lube and tissues in his small dorm room while Gavin quickly ducked down to the shared bathroom to sort out his situation using a plastic drinking bottle method Dan had showed him to create a rudimentary douche. He had read about enough bedroom misadventures that he wanted to avoid anything like that and gross Geoff out.

The sensation of the water cleaning him out was so weird, unlike anything he had felt before. He had tried fingering himself before, but with only one finger that didn’t go very deep

The water was _thorough_ , and it was an oddly enjoyable experience, Gavin slipping back to the room when he was a little more satisfied with the potential outcomes the night could bring

Geoff was sitting on the bed, flipping through a magazine Gavin _knew_ he had hidden really well

“I’m way bigger than him” Geoff commented as Gavin turned beet red

“How did you find that!” he squeaked, quickly snatching it from Geoff and stuffing it away under a pile of clothes

“Trust me; I know how to find hidden porn magazines. Not many people use anything other than the internet these days, but in a private boarding school...?” Geoff grinned

“You mong” Gavin rumbled, shucking off his pyjama pants he had already climbed into before Geoff had shown up, and then slipping out of his boxers.

They had seen each other naked a couple of times already; the few times he had been to Geoff’s dingy apartment they had showered together and even exchanged blow jobs.

Naturally Gavin sucked at it with his extremely sensitive gag reflex, but Geoff could suck cock like a god.

He moved over to the bed, Geoff leaning back against the headboard and patting his lap, inviting Gavin to straddle it

He sat on Geoff's thighs, facing the man, Geoff quickly bringing him in for a sweet and passionate kiss

Gavin hummed into it, wrapping his arms around Geoff's neck and pressing their chests together.

“Mmm I always miss this so much” Geoff smiled then added “you ready to start?”

Gavin nodded

“yeah, I wanna figure this out”

Geoff reached over and took a few squirts from the easy action pump bottle of lube, rubbing his fingers together a few times to warm it up.

He gently massaged Gavin's hip and plush ass cheek with his other hand to try help ease the younger lad, before slowly circling his rim a few times with the slick fingers.

Gavin made a small noise when he exhaled through his nose, the wet finger a strange sensation on his hole.

“Ready?” Geoff asked

“Yeah” Gavin nodded

Geoff slowly began to ease the tip of his finger in and out, going a little deeper with each slow pass.

Gavin bit his lip and closed his eyes, already making small noises at the unfamiliar but _amazingly beautiful_ feeling

Geoff’s single finger felt so much bigger than it looked, and Gavin wondered how he could ever take a whole _cock_ up his ass

“That- _hhah_ \- that actually feels really good” Gavin breathed, willing his muscles to relax to help take the finger better as it slid in deeper and deeper

Geoff pumped him on just that one for a while, Gavin’s breath coming out a little heavier ever few pumps as he adjusted to the sensations.

“G-give me another” Gavin said, Geoff letting the second be present against his hole for a few moments before slipping it in too

Gavin gasped, letting out a gentle moan as it entered so much more easily than he expected, quickly joining the first at full depth

“God that feels good” Gavin said, pressing his forehead to Geoff's shoulder

“The gays were onto something the whole time!” Geoff chuckled softly so as not to jostle Gavin too much and the digits buried to the knuckle in his sensitive hole.

He was quickly ready for a third

“Ok but let me see your face. I want to see even the tiniest flicker of discomfort” Geoff said, Gavin sitting back and just holding onto Geoff’s shoulders again as Geoff easily added a third digit and pumped them, spreading them apart and testing Gavin's hole

“Mmm so tight but willing” Geoff hummed huskily, Gavin aware of his insistent need in his own pants pressing against his thigh “want to see something?” he asked

“See wh- _ohhhh f-fuck!”_ Gavin gasped at the most amazing and striking sensation from Geoff’s fingers, hands gripping Geoff’s shoulders tight as his body curved and arched

Geoff chuckled, returning to pumping Gavin gently on his fingers

“What was _that?_ ” Gavin panted looking at Geoff grinning

“That’s the prostate; god’s gift to men”

“ _That’s_ what it feels like?” Gavin asked “I knew it was like the guys G spot, but I didn’t know it felt _that_ good!”

“It’s a nice little button to make you make a noise like this-” Geoff said before stroking the bundle of nerves again, making Gavin moan and whimper as his body flexed a second time

“God, I need more” Gavin panted, pawing at his hard cock leaking between them “I feel like I could come on your fingers alone but I want to feel _more_ ”

“I won’t give you the _business_ tonight; you’re going to be feeling this tomorrow enough as it is” Geoff said “but we can try this…”

Geoff eased his fingers out despite the lad’s complaints, using his dry hand to ease Gavin down onto his back and rearranging himself between Gavin's legs

“lift your legs… yeah like that… fold them down… god you look so _delicious_ like this” Geoff marvelled at Gavin's heavy hard cock resting on his pelvis and his spread legs revealing his eager hole

“What are you going to try?” Gavin asked, face hot and flushed

Geoff didn’t say anything, easing his fingers back into Gavin's hole and making the lad moan and close his eyes, head tilting back

And then Gavin felt a long wet stripe being licked up the underside of his cock, gasping and looking up to see Geoff taking the head of his member into his mouth

“G-god, Geoff, _f-fuck_ , yes” Gavin groaned desperately as the man worked both his hole and cock, quickly feeling a build towards climax

“F-fuck, Geoff, I’m close, god I’m so close” he whined desperately

He choked on a breath as both his prostate was stroked and his cock was swallowed down Geoff's throat at once, Gavin gasping and sobbing out a moan as he came, a powerful orgasm crashing through his body

He couldn’t make a coherent though, syllables dripping from his mouth in a broken string as he was rocked thoroughly and pushed apart by his nerves

Geoff had to hush him quietly, hand reaching up to quiet the boy and avoid alerting any dorm wardens on patrol, but Gavin quickly reached the end of his orgasm and began to come down, body going lax as Geoff slowed his fingers right down but didn’t completely draw them out

He turned into a softly mumbling pile of goop, the integrity of his muscles and joints having been spilled down Geoff’s throat with his seed

Geoff chuckled softly, withdrawing his hand and quickly cleaning away the lube with a tissue, cleaning up Gavin too before tossing the tissues in the direction of the waste paper basket and laying out beside Gavin

The lad used what little remained of his bodies effectiveness to snuggle close to Geoff, the men just lying beside each other for a while until Gavin's mind properly returned to his fucked out brain

“God damn” Gavin breathed

Geoff chuckled

“Quite something isn’t it?” he grinned

“You can’t be here in the morning, but I don’t want you to leave” the sleepy Gavin mumbled, hugging Geoff close so he couldn’t escape

“I’ll wake you up when the sun starts to rise so you can say goodbye before I scale down the building and slip away into the night”

“Like batman”

“Like batman if he had a _huge_ dick”


	13. 12 ~ Every time I see you, you have the same exact book as me, and I just need to ask, are you a spy?” ~ Raywood (random coffeeshop AU)

Ray looked up, frowning at the man sitting across the café

It was the same man who always seemed to be there whenever Ray was

And it was always the same book as Ray he was reading 

It had bothered him for a long time, but not enough to actively care.

But this was the sixth time this had happened, and now he was getting annoyed this man was keeping tabs on him and trying to get into his head by figuring out his interests through his reading material

He had tested it today by selecting a super obscure book during his weekly library visit, and the man had managed to end up with the same one, so it wasn’t random chance from them both liking the number one on the recommended list

He decided to confront him

“Every time I see you, you have the same exact book as me, and I just need to ask, are you a spy?”

The man looked up, surprised, to see Ray had crossed the albeit small café to stand before him, book tucked under his arm and an unimpressed look on his face

“Wh- no! I’m not a spy, that’s ridiculous!” the man said, but he seemed more nervous that pissed off Ray had accused him of something sinister

“Then what’s your deal?” Ray asked

The man looked like he was trying to quickly figure out an excuse, but then sighed and blushed, making Ray confused

“I follow you on Instagram. We both know Tina and I found your's through her's. And you always post what book you are reading when you go to the library” the man said “Tina talks about you, and you post so many funny pictures and jokes that I wanted to try get to know you. I figured that maybe being seen reading the same book might make you talk to me about it one day”

Ray’s eyebrows raised

“Why not come talk to _me_?” Ray asked

The man looked away shyly

“I was too nervous”

Ray huffed a laugh

“So you aren’t a spy, and you diffused my suspicion by telling me you’re _actually_ a stalker?”

The man blinked

“That does sound worse when you put it that way”

Ray rolled his eyes with a small smirk

“And you realise the book you are pretending to read is actually a nut-case’s opinion on how Hitler was actually just a chaotic neutral?”

The man blinked at the cover of the book in his hands

“To be honest you read a lot of dumb books so I just focus on matching cover layout and not the content”

“Insulting my interests isn’t a good pick up plan”

The man realised what he had said, and then quickly started collecting his things

“Just forget this ever happened, and I’ll stop stalking you” the man said, not meeting rays gaze, who found most of this kind of cute with how shy the man obviously was, and his faulty plan to get around his anxiety

“How will I know you’ve stopped? I need a guarantee”

The man looked up at him with a small amount of terror

“I promise!” he said quickly, afraid Ray would call the police

Ray smirked

“I’m going to have to keep an eye on you to make sure. Pick me up on Thursday and take me to dinner so I can have a decent meal while I monitor your stalking habits”

The man blinked at him dumbly while the cogs in his brain chugged, figuring out Ray’s angle

Then he smiled

“Really? I haven’t completely creeped you out?”

Ray shrugged

“This town is boring and our library sucks; I need something else to do. Might as well keep tabs on you, maybe torment you a bit”

The man huffed a laugh

“I’m Ryan”

“And I’m Ray, but I’m sure you know that, Stalker Mc-Stalk-face”


	14. 13 ~ What’s the difference between love and infatuation? ~ Freewood

Ryan grumbled, rolling over and looking groggily at Gavin

“What?” he asked sleepily

“What’s the difference?" gavin asked again "I can’t remember the definition of infatuation and how it’s different to love”

Ryan sighed and dropped his face back onto the pillow, smushing his cheek against it.

“What, you want me to google it at 2am?”

“I was just wondering if you knew”

“Why are you thinking about it at this time of the night?”

“My brains too wired to sleep yet”

“And bothering me will help?”

“It might” ryan could hear the cheeky grin in gavin's voice

“If I sit on you will it help you sleep?”

“Night” Gavin said quickly, rolling over to face away from Ryan and going still

Ryan huffed a laugh and went back to falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something different, with the title of the prompt in the chapter name being part of the chapter, rather than restating it in the beginning of the chapter
> 
> so far i've been copying the prompt sentence perfect word for word in its own line of dialogue without adding anything, but i thought i'd try this
> 
> i think it's a cool convention, or at least a gimick for this one chapter


	15. 14 ~ Can I kiss you? ~ Myan (FAHC) (NSFW)

“Can I turn on the radio?”

“No”

A moment of silence

“Can I crack the window?”

“No”

“Boy, being your captive is really _boring_ ” Michael complained, grinning at the vagabond who sat in the driver’s seat, gripping the steering wheel like a vice as he slowly but surely wore away his patience

“The boss wants you alive, not entertained” the vagabond said in a levelled tone, eyes still on the road, face paint smudged slightly and skull mask dumped on the back seat.

Michael pursed his lips

“Can I kiss you?”

He felt the vagabond’s confusion, but the mercenary barely flinched

“Why the hell would I let you do that?”

“Why not? Live a little. I’m sure your boss, Geoff was it? I’m sure he would be ok with you getting a little action, as demure as it is” Michael said “you aren’t that much of an eyesore under that mask”

Ryan sighed, irritation with the fiery lad growing.

Geoff had tasked him with hunting down the explosive expert and bringing him back to the base, willing or not. He had a powerful skill, and he didn’t want any other crews hiring him before he could make the offer.

If the lad said no, well, that was another issue

“Just shut up, your mouth keeps making these ridiculous noises and I want it to stop”

“You mean talking? Honey; it does more than that”

The vagabond jolted as Michael swiftly leaned over and started unbuckling his belt, trying to avoid crashing as the lad freed his cock

“What the fuck?!” he shouted, wincing slightly as the loud noise seemed even louder in the small sporty car

“Just keep your eyes on the road, and I’ll keep my mouth too occupied to talk” Michael said, stroking the man’s cock a few times before taking it into his mouth

The car noticeably swerved, Michael grinning around the thick cock in his mouth

“I never said yes!” the vagabond hissed

“You haven’t said no either” Michael said when he pulled off briefly

The vagabond realised he hadn’t, and then cursed his caution into the wind. He had driven halfway across the state to get this annoying mess of red curls and adrenaline; he might as well benefit some how

“God damn, you better suck like your life depends or you can ride the rest of the way in the trunk”

He took one hand from the wheel to thread it through the lad’s hair, cursing under his breath as Michael bobbed on his cock while sucking like a vacuum

He was being _obscene_ with it too; slurping and moaning as he deep throated and hummed around Ryan’s flushed head.

He struggled to keep the car on the road, but he did a decent job despite how well the lad was rolling his tongue over his hard member

“God, _fuck_ , I’m gonna fucking cum” Ryan grit out, quickly pulling the car over to the side of the road

He pushed the lad right down onto his cock, groaning out a long noise as he spilled down Michael’s neck, the lad’s throat convulsing as he tried to breathe and his gag reflex was triggered slightly

He finally let him pull away, head flopping back against the seat as the lad chuckled and sat back in his own chair, wiping at his mouth slightly

“Good enough to stay inside the car?” he asked with a cheeky tone in his voice

“Only if you stay quiet” Ryan rumbled, regaining his thoughts and pulling back onto the road to continue on back to Los Santos

“How about that kiss now?”

“I swear to god I’ll pull over again-”

“Fine, but you’re missing out”


	16. 15 ~ Just breathe ~ OT6 (FAHC)

Geoff and his crew moved fast, the leader keeping his eye on all of them as they moved quickly through the complex, trying to get back to the van

 

“Move! We have fuck all time before this place blows!”

 

“Two minutes Geoff!” Michael confirmed, glancing quickly at the small device in his hand “we are still too close to some of the charges!”

 

“It’s right around this corner!” Jack said, in front of everyone with Ray close behind, followed by Michael then Geoff and trailed by Ryan who picked off the guards who were still trying to pursue them

 

They skidded around the corner, and there was barely a shout from Michael before the building to their left erupted, Geoff crying out as he was thrown to the side and struck a power transformer hard, the whole right side of his body crying out as his left ear rang madly from the pressure that had been forced through it

 

He was disoriented and in pain, but he managed to struggle to his feet and locate the rest of the crew, all of them also having been thrown to the ground but away from the transformer, only rolling along the ground and landing further

 

“What was that?!” Ryan shouted as he yanked Ray to his feet, Jack and Michael also getting up as Geoff limped quickly over

 

“A charge must have been interfered with; I got a small warning flash milliseconds before it blew!” Michael explained as they all continued over to the van, the building a fiery mess and the others beginning to blow one by one, starting with the most distant one

 

They climbed into the van, Gavin holding the door open as Jack jumped into the driver’s seat and they sped away

 

Geoff's ribs and hip were screaming at him, large blossoms of red spreading on the right side of his clothes, but he was more worried about his crew after being so close to the explosion

 

“Everyone ok?” he asked, raking his eyes over them

 

They were pretty bruised up with small lacerations, but they weren’t too visibly fucked up

 

“My ear fucking hurts, but I’m good” Ray rumbled, trying to restore hearing with his little finger

 

“Yeah, I think we all-” Ryan cut off as he looked to Geoff, taking in his appearance “Geoff you are bleeding pretty bad”

 

“I’m… fine” Geoff panted, chest feeling tighter with each breath

 

He thought Michael said something, or maybe it was Gavin?

 

It was hard to hear over his wheezing breath and the rushing in his ears

 

“Geoff!” someone gasped as he crashed to his knees, his face twisted in a grimace as he hugged his injured side and struggled to get a solid breath

 

“Jack! He’s hurt really bad!”

 

Someone’s strong hands held him up as the van swerved and then came to a stop, Geoff’s head feeling like it was being pumped with cotton

 

His lung weren’t working, not responding to the breaths he could swear he was taking. It took him a moment to realise they had stopped moving all together, along with the knowledge he had been dragged from the van and was lying on his back on the ground

 

“Just _breathe_ ” a voice urged, and he couldn’t form words to say _I’m fucking trying!_

 

“I think his lung is collapsed, at least partially, he needs to calm down”

 

“Geoff, fucking breathe like a normal person! ...

 

…this isn’t working…

 

… _I need to breathe for him…_

 

Geoff's world was drifting away, the voices getting further and further

 

And then a beautiful eruption of air being pushed into his lungs, forcing him to breathe

 

He choked on the air, struggling to follow suit, but he couldn’t get it working, couldn’t get his body working like it should

 

Another pump of air, and this time he found it easier, found a small pattern of breathing return, as painful and largely ineffective as they were

 

The world was coming back to him though

 

… _Get him back in the van, keep him breathing till we can get back to Caleb…_

_… We need to move before they catch up to us if anyone survived…_

… Hang in there, Geoff, please don’t die just yet…

 

… _Geoff…_

-

His hip _hurt_

 

His ribs _hurt_

 

His arm _hurt_

 

His brain _hurt_

 

Everything fucking hurt. And for some stupid ass reason Caleb was refusing to give him the good shit, so he could still feel an ever present _hurt_ in his body, even when only the right side had taken the brunt of the abuse

 

The explosion had done some basic force damage too, so that explained the left side pain he guessed

 

“Geoff it’s your turn”

 

Geoff sighed, his oxygen mask fogging up

 

“No, I wouldn’t take the million”

 

“But having sharks for arms would be so cool!” Gavin exclaimed “you could _eat people_ with your fists!”

 

“We have an empire worth _billions_ of dollars; I’m not giving up wanking for a measly _million_ ”

 

“You have 5 boyfriends; I’m sure you won’t need to wank” Gavin defended

 

Geoff sighed again, more weary than the previous time. He would sleep his recovery away if the others would let him. It ached too much to be awake without the _god damn good stuff_

 

Gavin frowned

 

“Is your pain getting worse?”

 

“No” Geoff sighed “it’s still high but not _worse_ than before. I still don’t understand why Caleb can’t just dose me the fuck up”

 

“You made him promise to not give you any of the unmarked stuff. Ever. Or you would amputate his arms and legs surgically and make him live without limbs”

 

Geoff sighed for the fourth time in as many minutes

 

“Why did I do that, remind me?”

 

“You don’t trust your own stock” Gavin grinned “theres a reason we sell it at a better price than the other ‘identical’ stuff”

 

There was a knock at the door and Ryan and Jack entered

 

“Sorry for leaving you at Gavin's mercy” Jack said “you don’t share a whole lot of your trade secrets so keeping your empire upright is hard when you have to guess most of your trade details”

 

“I _love_ three hours of ‘hypothetical millions’, what are you talking about” Geoff deadpanned sarcastically

 

The gents came over and gave him soft pecks on his forehead before pulling up their own chairs on either side of him, Gavin jumping into Jack's lap

 

“How long do I have to stay in bed?” Geoff rumbled

 

“The longer you stay the faster you will heal. Caleb is taking all the authority he can to keep you down so you don’t make yourself worse” Jack said

 

“You fucked up the right side of your body pretty bad, so just take the time off as an opportunity to unwind for a while” Ryan added

 

“It wasn’t me it was the power transformer” Geoff grumbled, letting his eyes close and having to fight sleep off

 

“Imagine how pissy you would have gotten if one of us had been hurt” Jack said “you would have burnt down half the city in revenge”

 

“True” Geoff said “I _am_ glad it was me rather than one of you guys”

 

Then he pondered

 

“Except Gavin. He wouldn’t be able to bother me with so many dumb games if his lungs were bust”

 

Gavin whined, but he was grinning with the others

 

“Go on you lot; get out so I can sleep” Geoff said, settling into the bed more as they got up, saying quick goodbyes before dissipating into the rest of the safe house

 

Geoff sighed, happy for the peace and the chance to sleep, even if he could hear persistent noise reach his small medical room from the rest of the building as his crew worked.

 

“Time to check your dressings” Caleb announced, the crew doctor entering in his scrubs with a rolling trolley of his medical what-nots

 

Geoff's eyes snapped open

 

“I’m going to burn this city down anyway”


	17. 16 ~ This is the sixth time you’ve spelled my name wrong. Are you doing this on purpose? ~ OT6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this ficlet i replaced Ray with lil J in the OT6
> 
> it's not a permanent change for the future of all my fics, but I did actually come into the fandom after Ray had left, so seeing more and more fresh content with jeremy as opposed to the old content with ray is making my love for lil J grow
> 
> i still love them both, but expect fics with jeremy as a main person in pairings or OT6 fics
> 
> he's such a an adorable lil smoosh how could I not?
> 
> go forth

The hunters all sat in a circle on their living room floor, passing posters in chain as they signed them for the site store

Gavin would write all their names and then sign under his, and then pass them along for the others to also sign, to where Jack would sit them in a neat pile back at the start of the chain beside Gavin

They were joking and chatting, Geoff complaining that his old man bones weren’t made to sit on the ground for so long and the rest of them making jokes at his joints’ expense

Ryan frowned at the poster he had just been handed, correcting the spelling of his name _yet again_

Gavin had been kind of quiet, and was just silently scribbling away at a leisurely pace

“This is the sixth time you’ve spelled my name wrong. Are you doing this on purpose?” he asked the lad sitting to his right.

Gavin mumbled something, and Ryan couldn’t tell if it had been actual _words_ or just nonsense

“I didn’t catch that” Ryan said, the others looking over to find out why the poster chain had come to a halt

Gavin made another noise, this one even less convincing, and Ryan noticed the name he was writing down looked more like a wavy line that words

“Hey, are you ok boi?” Michael asked, Gavin making a confused noise and trying to fix his writing

“Gavin, look up at me” Jack said, voice level but pushing on urgent

Gavin lifted his head, but it seemed heavy, and he seemed dazed

“Gavin, can you smile for me?”

“What’s going on?” Jeremy asked, eyebrow raised as they all exchanged glances

Jack was frowning, a hard set in his pinched eyebrows as he held Gavin's jaw in his hands

“Geoff call an ambulance; I think he’s having a stroke”

-

Ryan's knee bounced anxiously as he sat in the chair beside Gavin's hospital bed, watching the calm heart rate jump on the monitor

The doctors said they had acted fast enough and they had caught it before extensive damage had been caused to Gavin’s brain by the clot stopping blood flow, but he would need some recovery time

His left arm and side were quiet weak, and he was struggling with speaking clearly when he had woken before they were allowed in to see him

He was asleep now, all sorts of devices beeping and cords attached to various kinds of monitors snaking around him and the bed

Michael and Jeremy were sitting over on a wide window bench with Geoff, all having faded into sleep about an hour ago

It had been late evening when the ambulance had arrived, and it was now nearing 12pm and they were worn out

Ryan jolted slightly as a hand rested on his shoulder

“You look like you could do with some sleep too”

He blinked up at Jack, before sighing and turning back to Gavin.

“It’s weird; he looks so small in this bed, and he’s never been this quiet for so long” he spoke, rubbing his eye wearily with the heel of his hand

“Yeah, it’s scary, but he’s going to be ok” Jack said, pulling a chair over beside Ryan’s and handing him a diet coke.

Ryan regarded it for a moment before setting it on the side table. Jack frowned sympathetically

“You noticed his writing going lax; you did a whole lot of good for him” Jack said “and having us all there was outrageously better than if he had been off doing something on his own with no one to notice and help”

Ryan shuffled uncomfortably at the thought and Jack bit his lip, rubbing his leg soothingly

“Sorry”

“It’s ok” Ryan sighed, giving jack a small smile “you’re right, but that doesn’t mean I need to think about it”

Jack huffed a laugh, pulling Ryan in for a hug and giving him a soft peck

There was a quiet hum, and they looked over to see Gavin blinking groggily and looking around

“Hey!” Jack breathed softly, leaning forward to move into Gavin's view “it’s good to see you awake”

“Mmmnn?” Gavin hummed, looking around the room confused

“It’s ok, you’re in the hospital; your brain went a little weird” Ryan smiled softly

Gavin frowned but looked to weary to do much questioning. He tried to say something but it was too inarticulate to make any sense, except a sound that vaguely resembled ‘lil J?’

“They’re here too” Jack confirmed “we’re all here” he said, before calling to the sleeping men a little louder

They woke easily, their sleep not having been very peaceful, and they all grinned when they realised the situation

“Boi!” Michael breathed excitedly, Gavin giving a small smile as he came over to the bed

“You’re awake!” Jeremy was also just as pleased, moving to stand beside Michael

Gavin mumbled something, trying to reach his arm out to them but his weakened muscles didn’t respond very well

He frowned, eyebrows pinching and the monitor picking up the rise in his heartrate as he became confused and panicky at the lack of response

“Whoa bud, it’s ok, just relax” Geoff said quickly, taking the hand in his and holding it

Gavin was making small noises like whimpers in his nose, but having all his boys there soon made him calm down again as they soothed him gently

-

Gavin pouted as he sat in the hospital bed, arms crossed over his chest and shoulders hunched up like a stroppy child

“When… go… home” he grumbled unhappily, the words sounding soft as they exited his mouth, but decidedly much more enunciated than the day he arrived in the hospital

“Be patient, sweetie, how bad would it make us feel if we took you home and something else happened that could have been prevented” Jack reasoned, the lad softening but then whining impatiently

“Am… so… bored!” he exclaimed, flopping back against the raised pillows

Jack gave Ryan a exasperated but amused look, Ryan huffing a laugh from his chair across the room as Gavin began raising and lowering the head end of the bed over and over

“We come bearing gifts!” Michael heralded as the three others entered the room, Gavin's eyes lighting up at the sight of the Xbox and bag off accessories and games

“The T.V’s here may be shit; but I’m sure we can get it working” Geoff said, moving over to examine the tiny flat screen T.V mounted high up the wall opposite the bed

“jah-geh-Geoff” Gavin had to try three times to get it sounding right, eyebrows pinching in concentration “bring… hhhalo?”

“Pft; of course!” Geoff beamed, hoisting Jeremy from around his hips so he could reach the T.V better and plug in the cords “we bought, like, all of them”

Michael climbed up onto the bed beside Gavin as Jack moved away, handing Gavin a controller as they waited for the console to be set up properly

Gavin had a little difficulty gripping the controller with his weak arm, but the physiotherapy he had been doing was definitely helping with his strength, and soon they were laughing and being eyed by a nurse as they got too loud while they played

Ryan sighed, smiling fondly as he let his head rest back and finding it would be easier to fall asleep to this noise than when he normally tried at home

“Excuse me; other patients are trying to rest” a nurse warned, sticking her head in the door

“So am I” Ryan chuckled to himself as they all shushed each other over exaggeratedly while snickering

“this is much better than silence”


	18. 17 ~ I love you, but please never break into my house again~ Micheoff (FAHC)

 

Michael sighed, shoulders aching as he carried the heavy bags of groceries down the path towards the stairs, climbing slowly to his floor

As he was approaching his front door, he frowned at the sight of the door hanging open the slightest amount, hair standing on end with the knowledge that he had definitely closed it, locked it, and no one else was supposed to be there at this time of night.

His heart began to race, dropping the bags and moving as silently as he could over to the upturned plant pot on the balcony opposite his door, reaching under it and producing the gun Geoff had stored there

It was heavy, and Geoff had only shown him the basics of how to use it

Having a major crime boss as a boyfriend wasn’t the safest of life choices, and Geoff wanted him to be prepared for many various situations

Checking the clip was still ok, he snuck slowly up to the door, taking a steeling breath before throwing the door open, hoping to catch potential intruders by surprise

His shout was a little more manic than he had anticipated, but it should service well enough

“Don’t move!” the booming voice of Geoff replied, and Michael realised that they were the only two in the room, guns at the ready to cap a bitch

“Geoff?” Michael asked, confused as he blinked around the dark apartment “is that you?”

“Yeah” Geoff sighed, the sound of a gun being uncocked and set aside following it “glad to see you still have that gun”

“What the hell dude” Michael grumbled, flicking on the switch and turned back to the room

Geoff was sitting at his kitchen bench, his gun resting on the counter beside him

The first aid kit sat open with red stained cloths scrunched beside it, matching the red rivulets running down Geoff's arm originating from the bullet wound in his shoulder

“Holy shit what happened?!” Michael gasped, moving over quickly

“Nothing spectacular” Geoff said, more annoyed than in pain “there was a small turf war, and Jack and I had gone without Ryan so we were under gunned”

“And you busted in my door to patch yourself up?” Michael frowned, eyeing the ruined face cloths as he took over the job of cleaning out the wound from Geoff

“No, one of the cunts threatened to cut your dick off, and you weren’t answering the door so I thought you might had already been got” Geoff said, grimacing as Michael poked at the hole a little too much, the bullet being discarded on the counter by Geoff’s gun

“I went out to get food, and if you fucked the lock up I’m going to have to get the landlord down to replace it, and he’s an even bigger cunt” Michael complained, sorting out the things needed to stitch the wound shut

“I can buy you a new god damn lock, shit head” Geoff rumbled, and then winced as Michael stuck him awry with the needle “dude, go easy”

He realised Michael’s hands were shaking, looking at the lad who was glaring at the wound, in the way that meant he was trying to hold back his emotions

“Hey, Michael, I’m sorry! I promise I will fix the door and anything els-”

“That’s not it” Michael cut in, finishing up and bandaging it to the best of his abilities “I don’t care about the stupid door”

Geoff frowned with concern

“Is it you having to patch me up? I can leave it for Caleb to-”

“No!” Michael shouted, sniffing sharply as a tear rolled down his cheek. He scrubbed harshly at it with the back of his hand before marching away to stand in the middle of the room, facing away from the crew boss

Geoff got up from the stool he had been sitting on, moving over to set his hand on Michael’s shivering shoulder, taking in the contrast of his bloody hand and the previous clean material of the shirt michael was wearing

“I’m dangerous; this isn’t your world” Geoff sighed

Michael turned his head to the side slightly

“You said they wanted to kill me. That shit just doesn’t _happen_ ; turf wars and guns and being castrated. Its not part of how I built _my_ life!” Michael said, voice raising in pitch with emotion

He turned sharply to Geoff

“I could get used to it; I could let you turn my shit on its head and I’d assimilate”

“but?”

“but say they had killed me today; what would you do?”

Geoff frowned

“I don’t understand…”

“Would you _care_? I meant _actually_?” Michael said, a angry but conflicted set to his brow “you talk about the crew members you’ve lost; the one who were killed fighting or the ones that were murdered by association. And you talk about how it hurts, but you move on because it's part of your world. Would you just move on for me?”

Geoff's mouth hung open

“Michael…” he breathed “of course I would care, fully and endlessly”

“But how do you know!” Michael shouted “your life is filled with death; the only people I’ve known that have died passed on from _old age._ If you see people die every week; how much value can I expect my life to have?!”

Geoff reached out with his good hand, curving it around the back of Michael’s neck so he could hold his gaze

“Michael; you mean so much to me it’s fucking insane. People in my line of work live fast and die young; we make our money as fast as possible cause we could be dead before Sunday. We have to have a basic expectation that we could loose any one of our crew members at any stage”

“But you?” Geoff said “you get to actually _live_ ; you have goals and dreams. You get to plan for years to come, and you have a chance of dying old in a bed surrounded by loved ones”

Geoff sighed

“I got into this life because I didn’t have options, but you do. You get to have a beautiful life full of grocery shopping and picking out curtains”

Michael let out a sharp huff of a laugh, and Geoff smiled at the small positive reaction

“It makes me wish I could be part of it; to help write the story of Michael Jones and see how it plays out”

“I want you to be part of it” Michael sniffed, holding onto Geoff’s suit shirt “I’m just so afraid It won’t even be painful to think about me if I died tomorrow”

“If you died I would…” Geoff trailed off, eyes squeezing shut and gripping Michael a little tighter “I would burn the city down. It would burn _me_ down. And that’s why I was so scared when I thought you could have been hurt tonight!”

Michael bit his lip

“You were scared?”

“Oh god; I was terrified!” Geoff sobbed, the powerful mob boss crumbling in his boyfriends hands “when I bust through the door I combed the place. There weren’t any signs of a struggle or any other forced entry, and I got a text from Gavin saying he saw you on a surveillance feed at the store down the street so I sat at the counter and tried to sort my shit before you got back”

Michael pushed himself into Geoff's arms, careful of his shoulder, and they both sunk to the floor, quivering with emotion as they held each other close

“Look at us” Michael chuckled with a sniff “you’re a fucking criminal and I’m just a high school dropout who has the bad taste to date you”

Geoff chuckled too, pressing a kiss to Michael’s forehead

“I love you so much, Michael, and I’ll get you twelve arms guards if that’s what it takes to keep you safe”

Michael breathed a laugh, pressing his forehead into Geoff's good shoulder, taking in the scent of blood and sweat

“I love you, but please never break into my house again”

“I’m making no promises”

Michael sighed wearily, worn out from all the _emoting_

“My food is lying on the balcony outside, come help me pick it all up”

“I was shot”

“One arm is enough to carry a bag, and you owe me”


	19. 18 ~ How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me? ~ Jerevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i've been absent for a long while, between new medication throwing my sleeping patterns into the whack, i've been busy building a minecraft server and making a visual novel and drawing and making and dying
> 
> Never worry about me abandoning my fics without warning; if i'm absent for a time, it's cause i'm just busy but i'll be back :)
> 
> Go forth

Jeremy was giving Gavin a level gaze every few moments, looking away from the steering wheel at the brit who was struggling to hide his grin

"Seriously though; what shenanigans have you done now?"

"It’s not shenanigans; nothing is going on" gavin grinned

" _Seriously though_ "

"How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me?"

Jeremy huffed and looked back at the road. He was always weary about his co-workers these days.

Between making his desk shorter and the eating challenge with Jack; he wouldn't put it past them to be doing  _another_ shenanigans so soon

"You promise you guys haven't pranked me somehow? you have been so eager to get to work and you suck at hiding your grin"

"You're my lil J; I'd never trick you" Gavin grinned widely as they pulled into the Roosterteeth parking lot and found a spot.

Jeremy was watching Gavin’s grin get disguisedly bigger the closer they got to the office, and he resigned himself to some achievement hunter brand bullshit.

"I'm just going to go use the loo, luv" Gavin said, heading past the office door instead of entering.

"Oh good" Jeremy said quietly to himself as Gavin turned a corner, letting out a sigh before turning the office door and pushing it open

He nearly shat his pants at the eruption of party whistles and confetti poppers that greeted him, all the hunters and support standing around with party hats that matched the green and black streamers looped from wall to wall

A large banner hung on the back wall that read 'Happy birthday Monster Truck'

Jeremy’s jaw hit the ground

"But..." he trailed off, looking around surprised as everyone laughed and cheered

"Happy surprise birthday party, luv!"

Jeremy turned to find Gavin standing behind him, grin blown wide now

"But... it's not my birthday till next week..." was all Jeremy could say.

Gavin chuckled and pulled his boyfriend in for a hug

"It had to be a surprise, so we planned to do it earlier so you wouldn't be expecting it!"

Jeremy felt his own smile grow big, hugging Gavin close

 

 


	20. 19 ~ Let’s just stay here all day. Yeah, that sounds good ~ Micheoff (A/B/O)

Michael whined lazily, eyes squeezed shut as he rubbed his expansive belly.

Geoff cooed to Michael, rolling to face the lad and snuggling closer, letting his heavily pregnant mate scent while the ache of the stirring pup eased and passed

“Mmm, my poor omega” Geoff soothed, lapping at Michael’s jaw and nipping slightly at the scent gland, sending a sweet trickle of endorphins into Michael’s veins

“Our pup is getting so big” Michael huffed a laugh “so restless”

“Small but fiery; like its mama” Geoff grinned, nuzzling his mate

“Pup’s gonna rage quit with the best of them” Michael grinned, closing his eyes and getting comfortable again

Geoff rolled his eyes fondly

“I’m guessing the plans for today don’t involve getting up?”

“Let’s just stay here all day. Yeah, that sounds good” Michael hummed, reaching out to his alpha to draw him closer

Geoff thoroughly agreed

 


	21. 20 ~ How would you feel if I told you… that this is for you? ~ Freewood (FAHC)

Gavin smiled at the sound of the penthouse door opening and closing, signalling that Ryan was back from a simple debt collection

Usually Gavin would have gone too; all gold jewellery and flashing smiles, with the brick wall of the vagabond standing at his shoulder to keep people in line if needed

But Ryan had gone alone today for expediencies sake, and Gavin was glad to hear he had returned in one piece

“Hey rye!” Gavin beamed as he skipped into the front room, pausing and then gapping at the blood up Ryan's arms, and the human heart clenched in his fist

“Holy dicks, dude, what happened?” Geoff asked, tone matching more to someone soaked in water rather than someone else’s blood

“Gang got cocky” was all Ryan rumbled out, peeling off his jacket with his free hand

“Uhh, what you got there, luv?” Gavin asked, moving over cautiously while looking at the organ

Ryan glanced at it like he had forgotten he was holding it

“How would you feel if I told you… that this is for you?” he asked, looking at the oozing meat

“Uh, depends on _why_ it’s for me” Gavin said with a chuckle

“The guy said you were a slut who only ‘bounced on my cock’ cause death turns you on” Ryan said, before looking to Gavin and holding it out to him “so I carved out his heart”

“I can see that” Gavin grinned, reaching for a glass sitting on the counter to their left and letting Ryan dump it into the cup “I guess I’m ok with it then”

Ryan huffed a laugh, sideways grin on his face before walking past Gavin towards the bathroom.

Gavin gazed down at the meat cup, turning it around to see its various angles.

It was beautiful, in a poetic and _very_ gory way

“You guys are fucking weird” came Michael’s remark from the sofa by Geoff

“Weird as dicks” came Geoff’s


	22. 22 ~ You know, you really suck at this ~ OT6 (FAHC)

Geoff grunted at the hard blow across his face, spitting a mouthful of blood and saliva on the concrete below, chuckling darkly as a set of rough hands sat him straight in the chair again

“You know, you really suck at this” Geoff grinned, split lip stinging “I’m a gang lord; I know how to take a beating!”

The man who was working him over glared at him, teeth baring slightly

“I haven’t even started, _gang lord_ , you’ll be spilling your secrets along with your guts by the time i'm done”

Geoff just laughed again, making the man fume even more before striking him again, knuckles adorned with blood splattered metal

Geoff just grinned through the pain. He hadn’t been lying

Somewhere in the distant warehouse, there was a muffled _boom_ and then faint shouting and gunfire

The three men in the room all looked up, and then nervously at each other

“I’d say you have about three minutes” Geoff smiled, linking his fingers together despite his wrists being duct taped together behind the chair “my rides here”

The man cursed, clenching and unclenching his fists a few times

His enraged punch to Geoff's temple knocked the whole chair over with him on it, and somewhere between upright to laying down Geoff's brain decided to step out for some fresh air

-

-

-

… _Geoff, can you hear me? …_

Geoff rumbled unhappily at being pulled back into consciousness. It hurt a lot less to be asleep

“what took you s’ long” he mumbled, wincing as whoever was cutting the tape on his wrists tugged them a little too hard, yanking on his aching shoulders

“Gavin's fault” Michael declared, the named lad squawking indignantly from somewhere nearby

They freed his arms, helping him to sit up

“You good boss?” Jack asked, checking over the mess the sides of his face had become

“Yeah; these guys are the softest bunch of amateurs I’ve ever seen” he said, then looked over to the slit-up mess of the torturer on the ground “or rather they _were_ ”

“Let’s get you back to the safe house” Ryan said, helping Geoff to his feet “we bought the limo”

“I like your style” Geoff grinned, unintentionally opening his lip again “I taught you guys well”

“It’s all about making a statement” Michael grinned as they headed out of the room

“That’s also why we bought the armoured limo with the turret” Jack said, winking at Geoff as she slipped her gun into her holster

“You guys make me the happiest crew boss ever” Geoff grinned, linking an arm around Jeremy and Gavin’s necks and pulling them closer, pressing a bloody kiss to each of their heads

“My hair!” Gavin squealed, tugging himself free to fuss over his over-gelled and bleached hair and making the rest of them laugh as they stepped over bullet riddled bodies


	23. 23 ~ Are you scared of me? ~ Myan (A/B/O) NSFW

Michael had hoped his heat wouldn’t have been too noticeable, but as he walked home he could feel ever set of eyes on every passer by watching him

His heat had been early, and had hit half way through a work day.

His manager had let him go home early, and he was grateful to not have to spend to the end of the work day slowly getting more and more hormone-drunk

Instead he would be doing it at home; aroused and desperate with no alpha to help ease him through it with a thick knot to keep him full

He scrubbed his hands over his face, willing the tantalising images to wait till he made it home, that gross feeling of slick already leaking into his underwear as he walked

He was close to his apartment, and no one else was in sight, so he breathed a sigh of relief that the scent wouldn’t catch anyone’s attention now

“Mmm, is that a sweet little omega I smell?”

Michael froze, head turning sharply to where the deep rich voice had come rumbling, seeing the man who was leaning against a wall beside an old abandoned corner shop

The man’s piercing blue eyes looked him up and down, Michael shivering as he let out a puff of smoke before dropping and stepping on the cigarette

“What’s a gentle little thing like you doing all alone on a heat?” the man asked, stepping out of the shade towards Michael

Exposed to the breeze, a waft of his thick alpha scent washed over Michael, the lad biting his lip hard to hold back a noise.

He smelt _powerful_ , strong like a protector and ready to hold down an omega and breed them

“I-I’m just heading home” Michael stammered, another shiver shaking him as the alpha drew closer

“Are you scared of me?” the man asked, close enough now that Michael could easily reach out and touch him

Michael swallowed hard, shaking his head as his eyes slipped closed and he took a deep draw of the mouth-watering scent

The alpha moved even closer, barely a hairs breadth away, lowering his head to nuzzle gently at Michael’s temple, then lower so he could take his own inhale of Michael’s scent from the gland under his jaw

Michael shivered even harder this time, face already getting hot along with his pelvis. He had never been this close to a fertile alpha during a heat and it was intoxicating

“You need someone to take care of you, omega? Need a thick cock to bounce on till you are back in control?”

Michael openly moaned this time, hands reaching out to grip the alphas shirt as the man scented more, lapping at Michael’s scent gland

“a-alpha...” Michael breathed, struggling to have any composure even though they were still on the street

“Where do you live sweetie?” the man asked, nipping slightly at Michael’s jaw.

It sent an electric shot of endorphins through his blood, Michael gasping and whimpering, before grabbing the alphas wrist and quickly dragging him down the road to his apartment

-

Michael dropped down on his bed, chest pressed into the duvet and hips canted up invitingly, hole dripping steadily now

The alpha rumbled hungrily, kicking their hastily shed clothes to the side before kneeling down behind the omega to lap up the sweet juices dripping down Michael’s thighs

Michael moaned wantonly, whimpering slightly at the end as the strong hands of the alpha gripped his hips.

“I don’t know how such a tender little omega doesn’t have an alpha yet?” the man chuckled, nipping at Michael’s soft thighs and ass

Michael mewled, back arching tighter as another trickle of slick escaped his needy hole

“I’m your omega!” he panted, desperate to keep the alpha with him “I need your thick alpha cock!”

The alpha chuckled, kneeling up on the bed behind Michael

“Have you been knotted before?”

Michael whined and moaned, humping at the air desperately, his brain on a loop of _need need need need need_

The alpha lay a trail of tender nips and licks down Michael’s back, giving his hole one more swipe of his tongue before slipping in a finger, followed quickly by another as Michael's hole eagerly swallowed it

Michael let out a long continuous moan with each pump of the fingers, hands clenched tight in the blankets and body working against the digits in desperation for more and more stimulation

The alpha rumbled hungrily, pulling the fingers out for a mere second before the head of his heavy member was pressing at Michael’s hole, slipping in with ease from so much slick

Michael choked on a breath, eyes rolling back slightly as the alpha rubbed at his shoulders with one hand, anchoring the other on Michael’s hip as he slowly fed him more of his length

“God; so tight and wet. The perfect hole and omega” the man breathed, voice strained slightly as he held back from pushing in too quickly and getting lost in taking what he wanted.

Michael was quickly able to take him to the base though, mouth hanging open as his brain fizzled with electricity and his body was on fire with beautiful sensation

“ _Oohhhhh_ f-f-fuck, _alpha_!” Michael moaned, whimpering as the alpha threaded an arm around his waist and lifted him so the alpha was sitting back, the omega sitting in his lap leaning back against the broad chest.

Michael gripped the alphas arm, a moan being punched out of him each time the alpha drew out and pushed up into him

“ _Fuck_ , you take my cock so good” the alpha groaned, teeth biting at Michael’s pale shoulder harder than the previous nips as he held onto his composure. It would be so easy to get lost in the tight clench around his cock and the amazing scent of the omega in heat.

“a-alpha, your cock is s-s-so good!” Michael sobbed out his moans, body rolling to take the alpha faster and deeper, each pull of the alpha’s teeth on his skin setting his nerves alight

He could feel the swell of the alpha's knot beginning to grow, whining desperately and pulsing his hips faster along with the rise in pace of the man beneath him

“ _F-f-fuck_ , alpha, _knot me_! I need you knot so b-bad!” Michael whimpered

“God, take my knot!” the alpha grit out, hips slowing but pushing deeper, knot catching at the same moment he sunk his teeth into Michael’s scent gland

Michael’s mind erupted with colours as they both came in unison, his hole clenching over and over as his orgasm helped coax more and more come from the alpha grunting into Michael’s jaw as he filled him

Michael was lost in a repeated chant of _‘alpha alpha alpha alpha alpha’_ until his body dropped over the tail of his orgasm, muscles and joints relaxing and going soft as he flopped against the alpha who was ready to hold up his weight, manoeuvring both of them so they were laying out on the bed, the alpha playing big spoon as he held Michael close

Michael mewed quietly, blissed out whimpers purring in his throat as the alpha’s member and knot still throbbed inside of him ever few moments

“Such a good little omega, you took my knot so well” the alpha cooed, nuzzling the junction of Michael’s jaw and ear “sleep now and we can do it all over again when you wake up”

Michael purred happily, nibbling softly at the alpha's arm under his head before drifting off.


	24. 25 ~ Let’s adopt twenty cats together and treat them like our children ~ Myan (A/B/O)

Michael woke up achy and still very much tired, but it was a satisfied discomfort.

The kind of feeling you have after a weekend of marathon heat sex

It was immediately obvious the alpha wasn’t in bed with him, and the clothes he had ditched on Michael’s floor on Friday had finally been picked up 2 days later.

Despite knowing the alpha had only been there to take advantage of his needy and desperate hormones, he felt a little lonely that the man had left so quickly without even a goodbye

Sighing, he slipped into a pair of boxers and shuffled out into the front room of his apartment

He was immediately alerted by the sound of something sizzling, and his brain went straight to _the building’s on fire_

But then there was a muffled curse, and rounding the corner into the kitchen he was stunned by the sight of the alpha standing at his stove, frying bacon and eggs and sucking on a burnt finger

He looked up when he sensed Michael standing there

“Good morning” the man grinned “I figured you would be pretty hungry after eating maybe only once the past few days”

Michael just kind of gapped at the bright friendly man who seemed so much softer and round than the powerful dominant alpha from the previous days

He was even wearing the apron his mother had sent him, which Michael just ditched in a cupboard completely unused for two years

“I… I didn’t have bacon” was all Michael said, clicking his jaw shut

The alpha chuckled, his eyes crinkling in the corners with his warm smile

“I bought it. You didn’t have a whole lot of _anything_ so I made a quick trip to the store” he said, moving the food to plates and bringing them over to the counter

Sweet glorious food

“Sorry if I seem weird” Michael said through a mouthful, hunger finally satiated enough to multitask eating with talking “You have such a different personality from the last few days”

The man grinned

“I kind of got lost in a rut a little” he said “omega heat hormones can affect both parties quite a bit. I never really matched my alpha genes very well”

“People always said I was too fiery for an omega” Michael smiled

“I’m Ryan by the way; we never really had introductions”

“Shit, sorry!” Michael’s eyes went wide despite the grin on Ryan’s face “I’m Michael”

“Nice to meet you” Ryan chuckled “also I’m sorry; I didn’t really stop to ask if you are on birth control before we got too preoccupied. I can help pay for any catch up medication if needed”

Michaels smile faltered

“No need to worry about that” he said looking down at his breakfast “there’s more than one reason I’m not a good candidate for omega”

Ryan’s look turned thoughtful

“You’re infertile”

“Yeah” Michael sighed, giving Ryan a little half-hearted smile “saves a fortune on birth control though”

Ryan bobbed his head a few times as he thought, skewering some bacon on his fork

“So we buy cat’s” he said before putting it in his mouth

Michael raised an eyebrow

“What?”

“Let’s adopt twenty cats together and treat them like our children” he said “they are more independent and don’t need diaper changes”

Michael blinked, still a little lost

“You… want to adopt cats with me?”

Ryan shrugged

“Doesn’t have to be cats; dogs work too if you prefer them. They can be our fur children”

Michael studied Ryan's face for a moment, trying to figure him out

“Are you asking me to be your omega?” he asked “or am I reading too far into it”

Ryan snickered under his breath

“I hope I’m not _that_ bad at being subtle” Ryan grinned “but yeah; I’m asking if you want to give _us_ a go”

Michael was gapping again

And then he smiled

“You sure?” he grinned “sure you can handle never being a dad?”

“Like i said; cats”

“I mean a _real_ dad”

“Adoption”

“There _are_ a lot of kids out there that want a family too”

“Exactly”

“But we can try with a dog first maybe”

“As many as you want”

"I look forward to it"


	25. 26 ~ I swear I didn’t see anything! ~ N/A (FAHC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised after I wrote this that this isn't really any kind of ship, just a general fake AH ficlet
> 
> so this one isn't any particular pairing, but feel free to imagine how it could develope into your fave ship etc
> 
> go forth

Jeremy sighed quietly to himself as he trailed down the path along the dock, watching the ducks bobbing on the gentle waves below him in the water

Home was too loud right now; his parents didn’t really bother to lower their voices any more, more or less just screaming at each other

Sometimes he would joke to himself that they made up for his silence

Following the path around the corner of an old abandoned factory, he paused at the sight of a collection of men standing a couple feet away.

They were on two obvious sides; three men standing on the left and three on the right, the front man of each faction flanked by two guards

Jeremy took in one of the trio’s guards; a towering man with his face hidden behind a black skull mask

_Gangs_ Jeremy thought to himself, mouth dropping open silently as he watched a large envelope behind handed from the left team to Skull’s team, and then the left team getting into a shiny black car with tinted windows and driving away.

The three remaining thugs turned to each other, the Skull man having to turn in Jeremy’s direction to face his boss

Jeremy’s breath caught in his throat as icey blue eyes locked on his

The skull snarled something, the other two quickly looking his way with angry eyes, guns raising towards him

All Jeremy could manage was a strangled squeak, turning and pelting back down the path as fast as he could

Thumping footsteps matched his thumping heart in his ears, and rough hands had quickly latched onto his shirt and thrown him to the ground with a painful slam

“We should just slit him up and dump him in the water!” one of the guards said as they loomed over him, each breath wheezing as he froze under the Skull man’s knife at his throat

“Are you a spy?” he rumbled, tightening his grip on both Jeremy’s shirt and the knife

Jeremy’s mouth moved madly, forming words that produced no sound

“What’s the matter with him? Did you knock his sense out on the concrete?” the first guard asked, shucking up his brown leather jacket as his eyes shone fiercely under his fiery red curls

“Talk or you’ll die without any last words” Skull warned

Tears were running down the sides of Jeremy’s face, strangled noises trying to push past his brains hold on his voice

“He’s just a kid” another voice boomed past them, the guards both turning to look at the boss now standing behind them, all tattoos and moustache and pressed expensive suit “bring him back to the base and we can question him there”

“You sure Geoff?” the red head asked “it’s hardly worth it”

“I gave you an order so do it” Geoff commanded, turning and heading back to where the envelope had been exchanged

Jeremy whimpered as he was suddenly yanked to his feet, Skull gripping him tight and pushing him back to where a car was now waiting, just as dark and daunting as the other crew’s car

The trunk was popped open, Skull shoving him in and slamming it shut again

The engine revved and the car began to jostle, Jeremy struggling to stop himself from hyperventilating as his terror continued to grow

By the time to trunk was opened again, he was shaking and forcing his stammered breaths through clenched teeth

“What the hell Geoff!” a woman’s voice roared “what did you do to the poor kid?!”

Strong hands gripped his arms, Jeremy barely able to summon resistance as he was drawn from the boot and stood on solid ground, his legs unable to hold enough integrity to keep him standing

He melted into a puddle on the ground, only the hands keeping him from completely wiping out

“He’s a spy for Funhaus!”

“He’s a god damn teenager Michael; he looks like he’s having a panic attack!” the woman called back

“He was watching the deal with them; he saw too much, we don’t know how long he was standing there”

“He would be better prepared than _this_ if that was true, Ryan”

Jeremy tried to push the hands away, arms like jelly as he tried to get free. What he would do if he _did_ get free he didn’t know; but he had to start somewhere

“Calm down; I’m not going to hurt you” the woman said gently, Jeremy’s eyes slowly focusing in to see the kind eyes woman with a bright Hawaiian shirt kneeling in front of him

He tried to speak, tried to push past his mutism, but couldn’t get any kind of noise to escape

“It’s ok, I won’t let any of them hurt you” she said “but you need to be honest; are you working for another gang?”

Jeremy thought his brain might come loose from the furious way he shook his head ‘no’

She chuckled gently, the sound genuine and a strange relief to him

“Don’t worry; I believe you. What’s your name?”

Jeremy just pointed at his mouth, lips flapping like an idiot trying to communicate that he _couldn’t_ communicate

She frowned in confusion

“You can’t talk?” she asked

He nodded furiously

“Are you mute?”

Even more furious nodding, a unchecked look of relief washing over his face since it was now understood

“Huh; that would explain why he didn’t say anything on the dock” the red head said from where he stood nearby, the woman turning her head and glaring at him

“God damn idiots” she muttered angrily to herself, fishing a pen and scrap of paper from her pocket “here; what’s your name?” she asked again as she handed them to him

He scribbled madly, then handed back the paper than now read

_Jeremy_

_I swear I didn’t see anything!_

She chuckled again as she read it

“I know you’re telling the truth, Jeremy” she smiled up at him “I’m Jack, and that’s Michael. Ryan is the guy in the mask, and Geoff is the guy with the bad facial hair”

“ _It’s a timeless beauty”_ came a distant shout, and Jeremy found a weak laugh escape his chest with Jack’s

“There we go” she smiled “glad to see Ryan didn’t scare the soul completely out of you”

“What are we going to do with him though?” Michael asked “we can’t just let him let him go free, can we?”

Jeremy took the paper back from Jack, writing on the other side of it quickly before handing it back to her

“ _I can’t exactly go squealing to anyone, can I_ ” she read out loud, snorting a laugh at the end “he has a point”

“Still; he can _write_ things for the police or other gangs” Michael pursued, making Jeremy nervous at the devious glint in the mans eyes

“So we hire him”

They all turned to see Geoff standing in the doorway of the warehouse work floor they were standing in

“Hire him?” Jack asked

“We take him into our employment more or less. We keep an eye on him, and can even sweeten the deal of keeping his mouth shut with some money” Geoff said, moving over to them

“You were moping about a shitty old dock on a nice day; you most likely don’t have much going for you at home and no money to go do anything fun; I’m sure you would be looking for a way to fix both those issues”

Jeremy took the paper again, handing Jack back a new message

“ _Why offer me this?”_ she read to the gang leader

“Because you’re young; I don’t want to knock you off unnecessarily and I’m sure you don’t want that either. We could probably grow you into something useful too; the quiet ones always seem to have hidden talents that are _very_ useful”

Jeremy looked between them all, and then back to Geoff’s level gaze

He nodded

_Definitely beats dying_


	26. 27 ~ I won’t tell anyone. I swear ~ OT6 (FAHC)

Gavin felt his lung wheeze with each exhale, hugging his ribs as he staggered down the alley, ducking behind a stack of shipping pallets as the sound of guard’s heavy footfalls came from nearby

Now that he was sitting down, he couldn’t find the energy to stand up again, curling around his middle despite the extra strain it put on his injury

“Ryan?” he rasped into the earpiece “Jack?”

Still no reply except the scratchy static that made him think of scrunched foil paper

“Anyone?” he whimpered, biting his lip as more boots thumped on the pavement, drawing closer

-

His lungs felt dryer than bone, a parched cough bouncing in his chest

_“We found this one hiding behind building 3”_

_“His crew?”_

_“No sign of them. The earpiece he was wearing was cracked and useless, so they probably assumed he was dead and left him behind”_

_“He doesn’t look too good does he… oh well; put him in a cell and we can use his as a bargaining chip”_

_“Should I get Argo to take a look at him?”_

_“No need to waste good supplies on him; if he dies then it’s just easy come easy go”_

Gavin coughed again as someone used his collar as a grip to drag him away with

-

Saying that Gavin felt better when he woke up wasn’t all that accurate

It was closer to ‘two steps forward, one step back’

He was less drained and more coherent, but his ribs screamed at each movement and it hurt a little more to breathe than before

He was in a featureless concrete cell, probably only two meters wide and 3 meters long. There was a shitty little florescent light hanging from the ceiling, and the heavy metal door akin to something seen in a prison, equipped with the little viewing hole that slides across and everything

He was propped up against the wall opposite the door, and he decided sitting up straighter was all he was committed to doing right now

He felt utterly _alone_

Sure; they had all had their turns at being hostages and dangled above the rest of the crew

But he was normally more aware of where his crew was, or where they had been before he had been captured.

He usually knew they were still alive and feisty somewhere

It was all a little ambiguous right now; the building that had collapsed around them could have injured them worse than the metal beam that had swung out and struck Gavin, something more than just an earpiece on them being cracked beyond use

His face was wet, he was confused when he had to swipe it more than once to clear it away before he realised it was _coming_ from his face too

“Please be ok” he hiccupped, exhaustion and pain and circumstance leaving him only the opportunity to sleep a little longer

-

It was a much nicer sight to wake up to; the shadowy face of death

He obviously knew it was Ryan’s mask rather than the reaper himself, but he was a little more asleep still than not, so reality was a little blurred

The gap between body and mind was nice; it meant the way he was being carried in the mercenary’s arms didn’t bother him so much, even though his ribs were being squished

There might have been some other faces coming in and out of view, but everything went soft and quiet again so he stopped trying to hold onto them

-

It was a sharp jolt that woke him

The nightmare was lost in the transition between sleep and wakefulness, leaving only a tension in his muscles and a hitch in his breath

“Hey, it’s ok” a voice soothed, Gavin looking sharply at Geoff hovering beside his bed and easing him back down against the pillows

“Geoff?” he breathed, arms feeling heavy as he rubbed his eyes clear

“I’m here, bud, it's ok now” Geoff smiled warmly, brushing back Gavin’s hair gently to help ease the lad

“Wh… I don’t…” Gavin mumbled, looking around the small hospital room as he tried to get his bearings

“You’re at the safe house” Geoff said “you’re ok now, everything’s going to be ok now”

“I’m at the base” Gavin repeated, finally getting a handle on reality again and taking a shaky breath. It didn’t ache so much now, and he could feel the bindings around his middle flex with his inhale “what happened?”

“The cunts brought the building down on top of us” Geoff said, moustache twitching as his lip did “we pulled ourselves out but lost track of where you went, especially since your earpiece became unresponsive in the collapse”

“It broke” Gavin said, looking over at the cup of water on the side table that promised to quench his dry throat

 “It was clear you weren’t under the rubble” Geoff said as he brought the cup over to Gavin’s lips “so we regrouped, and after popping Michael’s shoulder back in we came looking for you”

“They were going to use me for a deal or something” Gavin said, parched tickle fixed by the drink “I don’t remember much else”

“They weren’t expecting a response so quickly, so we had them off guard easily. We found you in a tiny little cell maybe an hour after the building tried to bury us”

“I remember the cell” Gavin said “sort of”

“You were pretty dazed and out of it” Geoff said with a soft chuckle “but Caleb said you looked worse than you actually were so that was a big relief”

“And you guys are all ok?” Gavin asked

Geoff nodded with a gentle smile

“Nothing can take us down”

-

Over the next day they took turns sitting with Gavin and keeping him company while the rest kept the business moving

Gavin was pretty lit with pain meds, and Jeremy said they made him all ‘floppy and noodly’

So Caleb was keeping him in bed, which he didn’t mind so much

“You should paint your mask pink” Gavin chuckled, Ryan raising a comical eyebrow at him

“Why in the heck would I do that?”

“It would catch people off guard and they would pause as they figured out what they were looking at. Then you could shoot them” Gavin said, firing his finger pistols into the air

“That actually makes sense” Ryan sighed “why are all your best ideas happening now that you’re high?”

“I’m not high” Gavin argued “I’m just super pliable right now”

“ _That_ doesn’t make sense” Ryan shook his head fondly.

When Gavin looked up again, Ryan's face looked a little more pensive, eyes a little more distant

“What are you thinking about?” Gavin asked

Ryan seemed to hesitate before speaking

“Because the cell was so small, I was the only one who went into it to pull you out…” he said, each word slow as he tasted them “I got the first proper look at you, and you had this expression that sort of melted away when I picked you up so no one else saw it”

Gavin's eyebrows dipped slightly

“What kind of expression?”

Ryan chewed on his lip

“I couldn’t place it at first, but after thinking about it, the best word I can come up with to match is ‘hopeless’. It was like you had decided we were all dead and weren’t coming to save you, and you were coated in sweat but I could tell you had been crying too…”

Ryan trailed off, still looking at his hands in his lap

Gavin pursed his lips

“You promise you won’t tell anyone I was crying like a bitch?” he asked

The way the corner of Ryan’s mouth twitched up in a smile tasted better than caviar

“I won’t tell anyone. I swear”


	27. 28 ~ Hey, can I ask you for a favor? ~ Ramwood (NSFW)

The slow rhythmic pattern of Geoff’s hips was nice; an easy pace for a lazy morning bang

“Mmm, fuck” Ryan breathed, hand resting over Geoff’s one and rubbing at the tattooed knuckles

“Am I going too slow?” Geoff asked, nuzzling between Ryan’s shoulder blades

“Nah, s’ good” Ryan hummed, back arching a little more to press into Geoff’s pelvis

Lying on their sides, they enjoyed the leisurely pace till they finally built to their peaks, Ryan spilling into his hand and Geoff into the condom

Neither of them really enjoyed using a condom, but it made for easier clean-up when getting in a quick bit of fun before work

After tossing it in the general direction of the bin while Ryan cleaned his hand off with a tissue, Geoff flopped back on the bed with a satisfied sigh

“We’re getting good at this”

“At what? Having sex?” Ryan asked as he leant back on the headboard

“Having sex and not getting caught” Geoff corrected

Ryan huffed a laugh

“You sound like a teenager having sex in their parents’ house; we aren’t sneaking around like school kids”

“Yeah, but as soon as the others find out we are sleeping together it’s going to be a shit show of jokes and obscene gestures” Geoff said

“Eh; they’ll get bored with it soon enough” Ryan dismissed

“You do remember what it was like with you and Meg…” Geoff said

Ryan’s stare went a little blank

“Hey, can I ask you for a favor?” Ryan said “make sure you wear lots of deodorant so you don’t smell like sex”

Geoff chuckled and pressed a kiss to Ryan’s thigh

“Can do”


	28. 29 ~ What if I kissed you right now? ~ Jeremwood (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a simple way to sum up the AU, but its a quick original one for this prompt where some people can have powers and such, and ryan has telepathy
> 
> it explains itself, and its not from any other established AU's nor will it be
> 
> go forth

Ryan’s brain ached, and more than usual too

So his life fucking sucked right at that moment

You would think it would be harder to read people’s thoughts than to _not_

But seeing as the involuntary action is to listen, he actually had to put effort into _not_ eavesdropping on his co-worker's mental ramblings

And then when he got home to his apartment he had to continue the struggle so he didn’t have to hear his neighbours in the close pressed apartments on three sides

So pretty much he had a constant migraine

He had considered suppressants _many_ times, but they also made him fluff brained and distant, so he just chewed pain killers and waited for potential telepathic-menopause that some people with mental-based powers often developed

The particular spike in his mind pain was because everyone was quietly editing and listening to music, rather than shouting all their thoughts out loud and actually making his job easier

So the music, plus the busy thoughts of splitting clips and exporting vids, _plus_ the insane level of brain waves that the anomaly of Gavin free was giving off

Was making him feel like his brain was trying to escape through his face

_Man, Ryan looks kinda' rough_

The thought slipped through, and it had the particular tart-tang of Jeremy’s thought patterns

Ryan didn’t even flicker slightly; well skilled in not reacting to private thoughts like someone would to a spoken phrase

But it made him a little paranoid that Jeremy was watching him enough to keep tabs on how much of a mess he was

_He’s probably having insomnia again, his eyes get dark like that when he doesn’t sleep well_

After letting the first thought through, tuning Jeremy out again was like pausing mid urination: a fucking task and a half

But he hesitated in patching his barrier back up

Jeremy was making tabs on him often enough that he had noticed a pattern in his _eye colour_?

That would take some doing, especially since he had related it to a particular environmental trigger like lack of sleep

And then Ryan got a little to curious and noticed Jeremy blink a few extra times

_I can feel you in my head, dude, it’s all tingly_

Fucking shit

Ryan was beginning his hasty retreat when Jeremy continued the thought

_Sorry if I’m thinking too loud, my editing is boring as shit and I keep getting distracted_

Ryan breathed a small laugh, and felt bad Jeremy was apologising when _he_ was the one actually tasting his private thinking

_You do look kinda worn out; you ok?_

Ryan let out a weary sigh as a reply, and noticed the tiny nod Jeremy gave, not having looked up the whole time yet

_Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help, maybe I could try lure Gavin and Michael out to lunch so you can have some space for your own thoughts?_

Ryan made the slowest and most subtle shake of his head, so Jeremy could see in his peripheral vision but the others would still be oblivious to this little conversation

_Won’t help? There_ are _a heck of a lot of people in this building…_

There was a long moment of just static-y sub-thoughts from the lad, so Ryan guessed Jeremy was done sending him thoughts

_What if I kissed you right now?_

Ryan spluttered his sip of diet coke and had a bit of a struggle playing it off when the others gave him quizzical looks

Jeremy was chuckling in his thoughts too

_It could maybe distract you enough that you aren’t focused on other people…_

Ryan clicked open slack messenger

R- Why do you want to kiss me?  
J- I just told you  
R- I mean why me? And why kissing?  
J- I like you and I want to help

Ryan tapped his desk with his fingers for a moment while he thought

R- You like me?  
J- You can read minds and you couldn’t tell?

Ryan let out a sigh, a smile playing on his lips

R- It certainly wouldn’t hurt to test your distraction-by-makeout theory  
J- Are you upgrading it from a kiss to  a makeout sesh?  
R- Would it be bad if I did?

Jeremy paused now, Ryan seeing his adorable grin in his peripheral vision

J- I’m going to the ‘bathroom’. Be smooth about it

Ryan waited two minutes, made a vague grumble about being out of coke and wanting more, and left without anyone taking a second glance


	29. 31 ~ “Shut up. Just, shut up.” ~ Micheremy (FAHC)

Michael grit his teeth hard, hot breath panting out in swirling clouds around him

 

Snow occasionally blew in through the smashed windows high in the warehouse, drifts of heavy flakes making Michael’s path through the old rusted machinery even more disorienting

 

“Jeremy!” he called out, voice clattering away through the weary metal

 

“You won’t find him” a staticy voice sneered over the old PA system

 

“Where the fuck is he!” Michael snarled back, pausing at a junction to catch his breath as he hugged his aching sides

 

“He’s dead; go home and pick a new hole to fuck”

 

“Shut up. Just, _shut up!”_ Michael bellowed, picking a direction and sprinting off down it, eyes raking everything around him for Jeremy

 

For his crew member

 

For his lil J

 

He shouted his name again, barely able to hear it himself over the howling wind and rattling iron roof

 

His skin was too cold and his blood was too hot, and he was terrified

 

He skidded around an old forklift and felt winded by the sight of Jeremy ahead of him in the centre of a cleared area, hands bound and hoisted above his head by a crane hook that kept his feet only just out of reach from the ground

 

“Jeremy!” Michael chocked out, eyes raking all around the room for any waiting traps or the controls to lower the hook’s chain

 

Jeremy looked almost frozen solid; his exposed shirtless skin pale and lips blue. His head hung with his chin resting on his collar, unmoving and unconscious

 

Unable to see any obvious traps or control panels he ran over to Jeremy, quickly finding his faint pulse before wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and lifting him so his wrist bindings unhooked from the crane and left him a dead weight in Michael’s hold as he lowered him down.

 

“He doesn’t look too good, does he…” the voice spoke again, a quiet tutting making the microphone spike

 

“J?” Michael whimpered desperately, shucking off his jacket despite how thin it was and wrapping it around the limp lad resting against his chest

 

He was too cold. Michael was so scared

 

“Michael boi!” came the voice of Gavin through his earpiece “we’re here! Have you found him?”

 

“Gav, fuck, he needs help bad” Michael’s voice cracked, exhaustion and stress breaking his normal emotion barrier

 

Footsteps clacked against the smooth concrete, Michael raising his head to glare at the man approaching

 

“The one bonus is that freezing to death is one of the easiest ways to go” the man said, microphone held by his mouth still carrying his words through the building. He raised his arm to point a gun at Michael as he stopped a few feet away “I can’t say the same about a bullet through your jaw”

 

“ _Think fast, shit dick_ ”

 

The man could barely look up at the voice above him fast enough to catch the sight of a furious looking mob boss dropping on him from a service walk way a few meters above

 

Michael felt a dark joy burst like a firework at the sound his neck made as the full weight of Geoff made the man's spine into an accordion

 

Time seemed to pass in frames of a slideshow, staggered moments of the others reaching them and swooping them away to a waiting vehicle

 

A chopped up car ride, Jack unable to get Michael to release his desperate clasp on Jeremy, instead getting Michael out of his shirt so his skin could help warm Jeremy's

 

He could only hold onto every third minute as their waited at the crew safe house, Caleb and his assistants working quick and skilled to help the lad in his medical room

 

He thinks he fell asleep at one point, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t remember someone giving him a blanket and a hot water bottle to hug, so he might not have been awake at some stage

 

When he could finally see his boy he was so exhausted that he had barely climbed onto the hospital bed beside Jeremy before he was asleep for sure this time

 

-

 

-

 

-

 

_“Michael, are you awake?_ ”

 

Michael sleepily opened his eyes to the raspy words, and then blow them open as he realised Jeremy was looking back at him, a weary smile on his lips

 

“Jeremy!” Michael gasped “you’re ok!”

 

“I’m alive” Jeremy grinned, voice hoarse but containing life in his words

 

“Fuck, I was so worried” Michael breathed, hugging Jeremy tighter while being as careful as he could. Jeremy’s eyes squinted a little as his shoulders were squeezed, but Michael readjusted to accommodate the bruised joints and muscle

 

“I’m ok, I’m not going anywhere” Jeremy said, eyes lingering as he blinked, showing his fatigue. A number of hours must have passed as the sun was now up and towards its peak outside the small window, but it was very understandable that Jeremy was drained still

 

“I’m never letting anything like that happen again” Michael said “no high risk jobs without more than satisfactory back up”

 

“Mmm only if they’re hot” Jeremy mumbled, falling asleep against Michael’s chest “I want my guards to be nice to look at…”

 

“Good thing I’ll be one of them then” Michael said softly, pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s hair


	30. 32 ~ I don’t think I love you anymore. In fact, I’m very much sure that I hate you ~ OT6 (mavin centric) Hybrid AU

“Gavin you fuck!”

The cat’s tail swished angrily behind him, the fiery lad glaring up into the tree

Jack stuck his head out of the kitchen window

“What are you two doing?” he questioned, watching Michael fume

“Gavin took my god damn phone up into the tree!” he rumbled, jabbing a finger at the grinning brit perched on a high branch, flicking through the cat’s texts

“He was flirting with Lindsay!” came a teasing giggle from the bird

“Michael; there are already six of us in this relationship, please don’t make the weekly shopping even harder” Jack rolled his eyes fondly as he shut the window again

“I wasn’t flirting! Not _actually_ , she’s my best friend!” Michael shouted up at Gavin “get out of the damn tree!”

“Ok” came Gavin's reply before gliding over to the roof of the house and squatting there instead

He just chuckled while Michael raged

“I don’t think I love you anymore. In fact, I’m very much sure that I hate you” Michael rumbled “you should be worrying about our relationship and not mine and lindsay’s”

“I have four other boyfriends; I’ll survive” Gavin grinned, dining gleefully on the tasty anger of the feline hybrid. He loved teasing Michael

The cat grumbled under his breath as he stalked away, Gavin booing at him for spoiling his fun

He was confused after a few minutes when the lad didn’t return, and was about to float down to the ground and investigate when he heard a small noise behind him, turning to see the cat on all fours, belly low to the roof as he eyed up Gavin with pupils blown wide and hips wiggling side to side a little

Gavin nearly cacked his pants

“Micool _NO!”_


	31. 35 ~ It was part of the deal ~ OT6 (NSFW)

Gavin whimpered quietly under his breath, tugging the _very_ short skirt down with no visible results

He wasn’t bothered about the skirt and its length in itself, but rather the fact that it was really bad at hiding the sound of the steadily humming toy

He was getting really paranoid that other rooster teeth employees could hear it, even though it was probably only so noticeable to him because he knew it was there

And because Geoff was giving him sly glances that weren’t all that disguised

“It was part of the deal” he said, leaning on the counter in the break area “the skirt is all a part of the fun”

“We never agreed to the skirt too” Gavin hissed quietly, face hot with his blush “surely this is technically workplace harassment”

“Not at this company” Geoff chuckled, drawing Gavin closer and letting the brit bury himself in Geoff’s shirt

“This is so embarrassing” came Gavin's muffled voice “and I’m hard as knobs”

“It’s hot too though” Geoff grinned, taking a lull of activity in the room to squeeze the plush mounds of Gavin's ass, the brit gasping quietly as the toy was nudged

“It’s too much, Geoff, I can’t make it the whole day like this” he whimpered, nuzzling Geoff’s jaw as he quivered slightly from the endless stimulation

“You can safe word out of this if you need” Geoff said “I’m not going to push your boundaries”

“I don’t want to stop it, I just… need some help?” Gavin said quietly, Geoff chuckling and leading him back to the office

The others looked up as they returned, knowing grins on their faces making Gavin blush deeper

Geoff led him over to the office sofa, sitting down and then spreading his legs so Gavin could slot in between them, leaning back against the gent

Geoff’s hands were on him without missing a beat; running up and down his thighs and teasing at his crotch, making Gavin whimper and gasp quietly, blush deepening every time one of the others would look up at his noises

“you really are in need of help, aren’t you” Geoff rumbled, drawing up the short pink skirt to reveal the thin panties and straining erection beneath them, the shape of the cock ring also visible

“Shit, Geoff, please…” Gavin whimpered, biting his lip and struggling to stay quiet as Geoff ran feather light strokes up his covered cock

“You need to be quiet, Gavvy, the others are working still” Geoff purred, breath warm over the shell of Gavin's ear and making him shiver

“Mmm, _please”_ Gavin breathed, voice pinching with desperation at the end

“Shhh” Geoff hushed, reaching over to a small tool box sitting at the end of the sofa and popping it open one handed to retrieve a ball gag, Gavin obediently parting his lips to let it sit in his mouth, Geoff buckling it tight behind his head

“The pink matches your pretty skirt” Geoff said, Gavin hearing the heady grin in his voice

“Nhh” Gavin hummed behind the gag, hips pushing up a few times to try draw Geoff's attention back

Geoff tutted

“You need to be patient, you need to earn your release” he said, guiding Gavin to kneel on the ground and bend forward over Geoff's thigh, giving access to Gavin's hole and the toy still working on a low medium setting within

Gavin often found that the gag could make him _noisier_ instead of quiet, stopping enunciated speech but drawing more moans and whimpers

It was very much one of those times as Geoff taunted him with the toy, drawing it out almost all the way and then pumping it back in, letting the widest part of the plug catch on his hole, and then sinking it back in right before it would have popped out

Gavin's was gripping Geoff's jeans desperately, gasps and whimpers and moans all dripping out around the gag. His cock was heavy and hard between his legs, desperate for attention

“Mmm, you look so good all filled up like this” Geoff hummed “you would look even better around my cock though”

Gavin eagerly climbed up onto Geoff’s lap, freeing Geoff’s member and then getting a bottle of lube from the box.

Geoff made him watch as he leisurely stroked himself to fullness, coating himself with lube nicely and then giving himself a few extra strokes as Gavin whimpered desperately

“You going to stay quiet so the others can focus?” Geoff asked

Gavin nodded madly, biting down on the gag a little harder willing himself to behave

Geoff led him to shuffle closer, and then drew out the plug and replaced it with a slow sink onto his thick cock

Gavin choked a little on his breath as he swallowed down a noise, gripping Geoff's shoulders and squeezing his eyes shut to try stay in control

“That’s it, start moving now… that’s it, such a good boy” Geoff cooed as Gavin began to ride him, holding the lads hips and guiding the pace to his liking

Gavin's own cock was still bound by the ring, and the feeling of it rubbing on Geoff’s belly on the down strokes was making him wind higher and higher

“Mmmnn” Gavin whimpered, eyes getting distant with pleasure but still pleading with Geoff’s

“What’s that sweetie? You aren’t staying quiet like I asked?” Geoff taunted, and then Gavin gasped as Geoff made him turn and face out to the room, hands hooked behind Gavin's knees to lift them high and expose his stuffed hole

The others were very much watching now, their hungry gazes making Gavin whimper and try to hide his face in Geoff’s collar

“You wanted them to pay attention to you being fucked, right? Well now you have a nice little audience” Geoff rumbled headily, punching breaths out of Gavin with each upwards thrust

Gavin didn’t try so hard to stay quiet now, trying to beat his embarrassment of being so on display by playing into it and giving them a better show

Michael seemed the most captivated, fist pressed into the interest inside his pants and hungry eyes raking over the tantalising image of Gavin all desperate and needy

“Fuck” was all he said, getting up and coming over to them. He knelt in front of them, kneading at Gavin's thighs and laying long swipes of his tongue over Gavin's still covered length

“Nhh!” Gavin moaned high in his nose, cock twitching and making Michael grin deviously

“looks so good, doesn’t he” Geoff grunted, giving a few hard thrusts before they staggered and he pulled Gavin right down onto him, Gavin whimpering and moaning as Geoff spilled into him

“fuck, my turn” Michael hissed, the two men guiding him off of Geoff and down onto Michael’s freed cock, Gavin moaning and hugging tight to Michael’s shoulders as he began and even less merciful pace, thrusting harshly and grunting into Gavin's shoulder

Each thrust punched a noise out of Gavin, the brit losing his mind with his own need to come

“fuck, how are you still so tight” Michael grit out, biting the juncture of Gavin’s shoulder and throat to help ground himself, Gavin gasping sharply and moaning a punched out noise

He needed to come, he was almost frantic, and the gag was stopping him from being able to ask permission like normal

Thankfully someone saw his limit being reached in his expression, Gavin feeling someone reach between them and slipping the ring away

There was barely a moment before he was coming, a long strained moan erupting from his throat as Michael cursed and hugged him tighter, release joining Geoff’s inside Gavin

Finally getting to have release overwhelmed Gavin, eyes rolling back and vision fading out as three days of pent up need finally broke free

He was confused at the concerned voices of him boyfriends speaking urgently, eyes opening again to find himself now laying out on the sofa, their faces hovering with worried expressions above him

“Gav? Are you back buddy?” Geoff asked, hand resting on Gavin's cheek protectively

“Whuh? What happened?” he asked, wondering how he went from Michael’s lap to the sofa in a split second

“I think you blacked out a little” Jack said, expression softening into a more gentler concern “I think we pushed you a little too far this time huh?”

“You went all soft and floppy” Jeremy said, hovering by the arm of the sofa “I thought Michael fucked your brains out along with your jizz”

“It was certainly one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had” Gavin chuckled, stretching a little and feeling completely wiped out

“You should rest for a while, you look like you need it” Ryan said, bringing one of the many achievement hunter merch blankets over, Gavin snuggling down into the fluff happy and at peace


	32. 38 ~ How many more times do I have to give you these until you realize I’m flirting with you? ~ Freewood

Gavin just assumed it was a prank, another edition to shenanigans, another vid to get views on

Paper cranes; they just kept showing up _everywhere_

He would find them tucked into paper work and sitting on screen monitors, he would be emptying them out his bag’s pockets when he got home and shaking his hoodies to check none were hidden in the sleeves

But it was only happening to him and his things, and _no one_ was giving any clues as to who it was

Geoff probably wasn’t in on it, because he wasn’t the best as acting causal when a joke was underway, and he hadn’t caught either Jeremy or Michael giving him sneaky knowing looks when he would find one

That left Ryan and Jack. Jack liked to make things, so he would be able to fold the delicate origami, and Ryan liked to get in people’s heads, so this could be a way he figured out to achieve it

Gavin was fiddling with one on the way out to the break room one day. He had hung behind while all the others went to lunch to finish up on a video he was editing, but while it was exporting for a quick check he decided to go grab a drink

They had all discussed where they wanted to go get food, so he was surprised to see Ryan sitting in the break room, talking with Ashley while he was messing with some paperwork on the table in front of him

And then Gavin realised it wasn’t paperwork

It was origami

Ryan hadn’t seen him before he ducked around the corner slightly, so he watched for a moment as Ryan elegantly folded the tiny bird, no bigger than his palm. He had a aura of peace about him too, a gentle and calm expression as he took care to craft the paper evenly

So Ryan was making the birds, and he didn’t seem to be doing it maliciously. If he was he probably wouldn’t put so much care into each one

Gavin headed back to the office

-

Over the next few days he said nothing, collecting the birds as normal and taking them home to the big box with all the others. He hadn’t really thrown any of them out so he decided to track how many Ryan ended up making

He never managed to catch Ryan hiding them, and he also never found them while Ryan was in the room so he couldn’t gauge his reaction

He kept watching

-

Two days later they stopped

He didn’t realise till the second day that he hadn’t found any in that time, checking all his stuff thoroughly but finding no cranes

His final count was a whopping 988 birds

It had been about two months of discovering Ryan’s flock, and he wondered why Ryan suddenly stopped at an un-momentous number, because surely he would have been keeping track too

Maybe it was a long game of ‘mess with Gavin's brain’

Either way he needed answers

-

Ryan looked up with a jolt as the box dropped down onto his desk, giving Gavin a quizzical look

“What’s in the box?” he asked with a playful smirk, wondering what the brit was up to

“Nine hundred and eighty eight _buggering_ birds” Gavin declared, flipping open the top to reveal them

Ryan’s brows lifted

“you kept them all?”

“why only that many?” Gavin demanded “it’s to mess with me, right?”

“and you knew it was me making them?” Ryan asked, not paying attention to Gavin’s question as he ran his hand through the origami

“I saw you making some; now answer the bloody question”

Ryan looked up again, a grin in his eye

“There isn’t nine hundred and whatever; there is one thousand” he corrected “I was very precise”

Gavin frowned at the box and the tally marks on the inside of one of the flaps

“Really? I only have nine hundred”

“Some of them could have gotten lost or thrown out” Ryan said “but you have to have one thousand to get a wish”

Gavin blinked at him dumbly

“You gave me a wish?” he asked

“A more important question” Ryan said “Is how many more times do I have to give you these until you realize I’m flirting with you?”

The lad was lost, just gapping for a few minutes like a fish

“Flirting?” was all he said after a while, Ryan chuckling at his confusion

“Yeah; it’s what you do when you like someone”

“You like me?”

“Hence the flirting”

Gavin looked into the box again, gazing over each crane and all the time spent on this endeavour

“You could have just asked me out for, like, a drink or something”

“I don’t drink, and I hope I’m more creative than that”

“One thousand birds would be good evidence of that”

Gavin paused for a moment

“I only have nine hundred and eighty eight though”

Ryan sighed with a smirk

“I’d better get folding then”


	33. 40 ~ Was that supposed to hurt? ~ OT6 Mavin-centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo
> 
> so my appologies for the absolute crawl my writing output has become
> 
> I've picked up so many more projects, and I need to do some proper reorganising to make sure i'm not neglecting the important ones/ones i'm actually interested in
> 
> also this prompt kinda dies off at the ending, cause i wrote most of it a week ago, and I can't get the vibe to jam with my brain anymore
> 
> I hope it isnt too anticlimactic and weak
> 
> thankyou for everyone who's been patient and eager as ever to read my work <3
> 
> go forth

Gavin bitched the whole way

After a while the hike wore him out to the stage that it was mostly internal, but Michael could still hear him huffing and puffing under his breath

“Why can’t you just appreciate the tree’s ‘n shit” Michael smirked

“I can appreciate them from a distance. At home. While sitting on the sofa and watching YouTube” Gavin sighed “this is a completely unnecessary step in achieving it”

“We have to get in shape for lazer team” Michael said “this is a good way to do it, and get some fresh air”

“Woody wasn’t buff in the first one, why does he need to be for the second?”

Michael just rolled his eyes, more amused than anything as they passed close to the edge of the path, gazing down the cliff at a gently flowing river and wide pebbled bank.

It was amazing; peaceful and serene

They were about an hour into the hike when they reached the marker for the centre of the loop, the lads taking a break and sitting down for a drink and rest

“The resolution is amazing” Gavin grinned, looking out over the valley and trailing his eyes over the trees and the river twisting down below

“Super HD _and_ immersive” Michael chuckled “Screw the vive”

“I wish we could have brought some food; I’m hungry” Gavin sighed, his water bottle not curing his appetite

“I’d rather be hungry than mauled by a bear” Michael said

“Yeah but what would be the chances of seeing a blimmin _bear_ ” Gavin pouted

“Significantly higher if we had food” Michael said, standing and slipping his pack on again

Gavin moaned dramatically, standing up slowly like gravity was twice as effective

Michael just snorted and rolled his eyes, but frowned when Gavin froze up suddenly, gazing over Michael’s shoulder

“Gav?” he asked

“I don’t _fricken_ believe it” Gavin breathed, eyes blown wide and frame quivering slightly

Michael was about to turn around when he heard a deep snuffling noise, followed by a sort of grunt

The kind of grunt a curious bear makes

Ever so slowly he turned around, barely a millimetre a second in speed, till he was facing the great beast that was standing on the ridge opposite the cliff

He began backing up slowly, holding his arms out to guide Gavin back too

“Micool” came the tiniest of squeaks from behind him

“Shhh” Michael barely breathed, cursing his luck and wishing they hadn’t jinxed this sighting

The bear was sniffing around the path, her shoulder as tall as Michael’s, and as she stepped onto the path she looked up and eyed Michael, brown eyes meeting his

Another nervous squeak from behind, another curious snuffle from in front

Michael didn’t dare breathe

She towered above them as she rose easily to her feet, a long groaning rumble escaping her terrifying maw

Gavin let out a strangled shriek, taking a quick step back and unintentionally taking Michael with him by his grasp on Michael’s pack, both of them pressing up against the rope barrier separating them from the cliff edge

And then the rope wasn’t there, unable to hold both of them so unexpectedly it gave way, the lads both letting out a shout as they over balanced and tipped over the edge

They scrabbled madly at the chalky cliff angle, sliding down the sharp wall until one of Michael’s hands found purchase on a rickety sapling growing out horizontally, gripping tight to it as his other hand whipped out and caught Gavin's wrist, catching the brit right before he was dumped over off the wall and dropped to the river ten meters below

“Michael!” Gavin cried “don’t drop me!”

“Gee why didn’t I think of that!” Michael shouted back sarcastically, shoulder crying out under the weight of both of them and his hiking pack

“What do we do?” Gavin asked, unable to find purchase and pull his legs up onto the insane cliff angle again

Michael thought madly, trying to figure out what to do.

“I’m going to drop you” was his reply

“What!” Gavin balked “I thought we agreed that was a bad idea!”

“the river isn’t over flowing or murky; all we have to do is keep our heads above water till we get back to that shallow part with the wide bank” Michael explained, gritting his teeth against his straining muscles “I have to shuck myself out of this pack first though, and when you get there before me try to get it out of the water too”

Michael felt Gavin turning his head to examine the water below despite his own eyes being squeezed shut

“Are you sure?” Gavin asked

“It’s out best hope!” he shouted back, quickly looking down and catching Gavin's gaze.

He looked scared, but he could see that he trusted Michael

Gavin bobbed his head once in agreement, squeezed his eyes shut and then disappeared over the edge, Michael hearing a _sploosh_ a moment later

Crying out in relief for the lost weight, he quickly threaded his freed arm through the strap, twisted so it was ready to be tossed off the other, and then barely a second later was crashing into the icy water

The shock forced all the air from his lungs, his head breaking a moment later to suck air back in desperately

The pack had disappeared during the fall, and now he was able to struggle against the fast water without extra weight trying to drag him down

He could hear Gavin calling for him somewhere further down the river, trying to call back but feeling like his voice was being stolen with the current

The river wasn’t swollen, but it was still deep and more swift than it looked, carrying them quickly away in a disorienting swirl

He felt a drop as he was dumped over a small rapid, unable to keep track of which was he was traveling

He was about to call for Gavin again when he was slammed against a rock, back and shoulder screaming and smothering his words. His head swam from the pain, and a second beating to the same shoulder made him feel a horrid snap and pop

-

-

-

Michael took desperate breaths as he struggled over to the shore, able to reach the bottom of the river with his feet now and staggering onto the dry back, pebbles thankfully warm from sitting in the sun’s heat all day

Gavin had flopped out over the stones, coughing and curling around himself to try find some warmth after the frigid water

“You… ok?” Michael panted, looking him over

He had a cut over his left eye that had been washed out by the water but was still bleeding sluggishly, and his cheek was a little bruised but other than that there was no visible injuries

“I’m alive” he said, trying to grin but his teeth chattered “you?”

“I’ll live” he said, trying to grin too, but it was definitely more accurately a grimace

Gavin frowned, sitting up and seeing Michael’s awkward arm position

“Boi! You’re hurt!”

He shuffled over on his knees, hands hovering nervously beside the dislocated shoulder

“It’s fine, it just needs to be popped in again” he said, trying to hold it as still as possible

“I relocated Dan’s shoulder once; I could try” Gavin offered, though even he seemed cautious with the risk of making it worse

“Might as well try” Michael grit “Just be careful”

Gavin nodded, situating behind Michael’s shoulder and gently holding it so as to correct it

“Ok, I’ll go on three” Gavin said

Michael was in the middle of agreeing when Gavin pulled the manoeuvre, successfully setting the joint right and then rubbing Michael’s back soothingly while he held control with some deep breaths

“Was that supposed to hurt?” came Michael’s squeak, massaging his shoulder and then running his fingers through his soaking curls

“Now what do we do?” Gavin asked, looking around the area and at the soggy pack beside him “we need to stay in this area and not wander around, but we need to find warmth and shelter”

Michael looked up at the tree line a few feet from them, gazing past and seeing a small eroded dirt ditch and what looked like a small collapsed section they could huddle in

“I’m going to go check over there to see if we can hunker down and keep warm. Try and make a help sign or something with pebbles” he said, Gavin nodding

“The others will realise we should have been back a while ago, and we told the park ranger we were hiking” Gavin added, both of their nerves eased a little knowing they would have people wondering after them

Gavin got to work, collecting some of the darker coloured pebbles and contrasting them against the lighter ones to signal their location. Michael checked out the ditch and was glad to find the mini cavern would be able to fit both of them held close together, and keep them out of wind or if there somehow managed to be rain

They shed out of their soaking clothes, keeping just their underwear and t-shirts, and using an emergency blanket from Michael’s pack they huddled in their makeshift shelter and tucked it around them

Gavin was even colder than Michael; thinner limbs and less body fat letting the icy water chill him to the bone

Even sitting on the bank in the sun for a while hadn’t done enough, so Michael held him close and tried to rub some warmth into his skin

“I’m even hungrier than before” Gavin said, teeth clicking occasionally as he shivered “we might as well have bought food because we saw a bear anyway”

“I hope she’s enjoying your pack we left up there; Jack will kick her ass when he realised she’s chewing on it”

Gavin gave a tired little huff of a laugh, burying his forehead further into Michael’s collar, the ace bandaging on his brow rubbing on Michael’s skin

“He bought those bags” he mumbled sleepily “I hope he isn’t too mad”

“I’m sure it won’t matter when they find us and he has all his boys happy and safe again” Michael said, feeling a little more warmth returning to Gavin’s skin “they’ll be here soon”

“Mmm” Gavin hummed, gently dozing off

Michael wasn’t far behind

-

He woke up briefly when the rescue team arrived, the feeling of the helicopter lifting off waking him for a few moments before he was back into slumber

Jack and Geoff were there, and then later all the others were at the hospital when they came too again

No one even remembered the packs


	34. 48 ~ Please don’t tell me it’s you I saw on the World’s Most Wanted list ~ FAHC (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note on the pairings/relationships in this ficlet;
> 
> this isn't a straight up OT6, its more that the 6 of them are in a open sort of situation, where they sleep with each other or others outside the crew, and are closer than just a six way friends with benefits, but aren't only exclusively sleeping together with just themselves
> 
> IDK, they arent exactly in the OT6 'relationship', they are very close but can do whatever takes their fancy
> 
> or /whoever/
> 
> myneh nyeh nyeh
> 
> go forth

Geoff looks up at the sound of the safehouse door opening and closing, frowning over the back of the sofa at the two numbskulls that came strolling in

 

“Please don’t tell me it’s you I saw on the World’s Most Wanted list” he said, pausing the enourmous TV

 

Michael and ryan exchanged a look

 

“Why would it matter?” the lad asked

 

“Because I just saw some familiar looking figures on a CCTV recording on the news” he rumbled “and I’m getting annoyed with having to pull strings all the time to get that shit to vanish”   
  


Ryan shrugged

 

“You’re a crew boss; it’s in the job description” he said, wandering off into the building, michael grinning cheekily and following him away

 

Geoff rumbled deep in his throat, frustrated with their nonchalance. Ever tried to get someone off the most wanted list? It’s fucking hard!

 

He headed off to his office to begin the process. The sooner it was cleared up the better. He must have slammed a few doors along the way, because an hour later jeremy peeked his head in sheepishly

 

“Everything ok boss?”

 

Geoff let out a weary sigh and looked up, setting down the pencil he had been gnawing on

 

“Yeah, just dealing with some stuff” he said, leaning back in his chair and running his fingers through his hair

 

Jeremy seemed confident that geoff wasn’t too hot anymore, stepping into the room more.

 

Geoff could now see he was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, vibrant outfit he usualy wore not in play.

 

And the way the shirt clung across his shoulders and waist…

“Come in. shut the door” geoff said, jeremy raising an eyebrow confused but following the order nonetheless

 

“C’mere” geoff beckoned with a wave of his hand, swiveling so he could face jeremy who now stood in front of him

 

Jeremy’s confused look smoothed out as geoff undid his belt buckle

 

“Help me relieve some stress” was all he said, jeremy obediently kneeling down and freeing geoff from his fly, drawing down his boxers as the gang boss thread his fingers in the lads hair

 

Jeremy freed geoff’s soft member, wetting his lips slightly before taking it into his mouth, letting the weight settle on his tongue and listening to the contented sigh geoff let out

 

“Good boy” the boss praised, jeremy beginning to run his tongue around geoff’s cock and feeling it begin to plump as he played with the frenum piercing a little

 

Geoff just hummed and let sweet praises out, enjoying the tender motions of jeremy’s mouth without the desperate need to reach climax quickly

 

The lad was enjoying it to, an exciting trickle in the back of his brain from have the cock of the cities most powerful man in his mouth

 

When geoff did finally grip his hair a little tighter and spill down his throat, he drew jeremy up onto his lap to nip and his soft throat and press kisses against his jaw

-

Michael choked on his breath, gasping at the electric shock of ryan’s teeth clamping onto his shoulder

 

“Mmm, baby boy likes it rough?” ryan teased, michael whimpering a little and desperately arching his hips up more, hands gripping a the ropes keeping his wrists trapped to the headboard

 

“Please, ryan, I need you to fuck me!” michael whined, eyes searching despite the blindfold leaving him without sight

 

The unmistakable drag of a floggers many tassels dragging tauntingly down his back and over the well of his ass made him shiver and pump his hips uselessly in the air, taking a sharp inhale as they cracked against his plush cheeks and lower back

 

“ _ Fuck _ , ryan, i’m so hard, please!”

 

The unannounced punch of two digits into his prepped hole made him moan and bite down on his forearm, hummed noises dropping from his nose with each thrust against his walls and prostate

 

“That good? Is that what you wanted?” ryans deep rumbling voice breathed so close to michales ear, a swipe of a tongue around the shell making him shiver and let out a unexpected noise, spurred on by the adrenaline and thrill in his veins. Not many people get tied up by the cities most deadly man and feel this good

 

“God, ryan, so good!” michael whimpered, tugging on his wrist bindings as his thighs trembled as they kept his ass up “fuck, please, I need  _ you!”  _

 

Ryan hummed in a teasing noise of contemplation, his other hand resting on michael's shoulders and pushing his chest down into the bed more

 

“You want my cock?”

 

“Fuck,  _ yes! _ Ryan,  _ p-please _ , I need you inside me! I want to be stretched around your thick cock!” michael babbled desperately, hot and needy and harder than ever as he hung untouched between his legs

 

It was impossible to tell what ryan was doing with his vision controlled by the blindfold, but the bed dipped a few times in different places, and then without the fingers being removed he could feel ryan’s heavy hot cock pressing against his entrance

 

He just moaned and mewled and thanked the dom in a waterfall of words as he eventually bottomed out, stroking his insides a few times before removing his fingers and beginning to mercilessly thrust into michael, pounding his prostate relentlessly

 

Michael lost all ability to speak, eyes rolling back a little and only finding grounding in ryan's hands gripping his hips tight and the bite of the rope on his wrists.

 

Ryan slowed for a moment, michael feeling him leaning over him, before the rope slipped away from the bed frame but not his arms

 

He made a dazed noise of confusion, but then ryan was hooking michaels bound wrists behind the dom's head, his other arm looping under michael to hoist them both up so michael was sat in his lap, ryan’s cock sinking impossibly deeper into him.

 

“Bounce on my cock, baby boy, show me how good you are” ryan nipped at michael’s throat, the lad whimpering and trying to ride the mercenary, trying to use ryan's shoulders as support with his caught arms

 

Ryan soon took control again, taking michael's hips and helping the lad while also thrusting to michael’s beat, the lad dropping his head back on the gent’s shoulder with mouth hanging slack in ecstasy

 

His cock bounced heavily with each rise and fall, and it was throbbing in desperation and as a warning of imminent climax

 

“Ryan, _fuck_ , can i come?!” he gasped, the words breathy and disjointed from being jolted 

 

“No, hold it a little longer, we’re gonna come together” ryan commanded, michael let out a desperate whine-turned-wail as ryan didn't ease his punishing pace, michael struggling to hold back from spilling without permission

 

Ryan was quick to reach his peak too though, arms wrapping tight around michael as he rumbled in michael’s ear

 

“ _ Come _ ”

 

Michael cried out as he came, arms hugging tight around ryan’s neck in a mad effort to not get completely washed away in the torrent of bliss and colour

 

Ryan groaned as he buried his face in the juncture of michael’s shoulder and neck, and buried his seed deep inside the lad

 

They clung tight to each other as they panted and rode the high, ryan pressing his teeth gently into michael's fleshy shoulder, not biting but rather savouring the sensory input and raw nature brought up from the intimacy and orgasm

 

He came back to himself first, easing michaels arms back down in front of him and then setting the lad out comfortably on the bed, brushing quick gentle kisses all over his heated skin as he checked him over and helped bring him back down

 

Michael floated peacefully as his hands were released and a wet wipe from beside the bed was run over his skin and cleaned him up with a fresh cool dampness

 

Ryan was quickly slotting in behind him, wrapping michael in his arms and drawing him close, michael letting out tender little noises as his breathing slowed back down to normal and the warm comfort and caring atmosphere lulled him into peaceful serene sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went all out on this last chapter lmao. I'm thinking about making each prompt into an individual fic so they can be bookmarked etc individually so people dont have to go hunting
> 
> if there was any chapter you particularly want this done to, drop a comment and i'll get it done fam :)


End file.
